Team Future: A New Generation
by Vstriker
Summary: A new generation of supers is beginning to come to light, but a new organization working in the shadows is hunting them down. It's up to the Parr family and this new generation of supers to put a stop to them. But can they really work together and fight like a team when they can't even seem to get along with each other? Based off of artificus Team Future fic.
1. Watchful Eyes

**Year 2031: Location Todayland, Video Arcade.**

A dark skinned boy walked in the arcade and quickly made his way to one of the machines before placing a quarter in. "**Welcome to Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom! Fate of Two worlds!**"

He smiled and then began playing. He always loved the classic video games. He played a few rounds when suddenly he felt his head slammed against the screen. He fell back and looked up at three men standing around him.

Everyone in the arcade either backed away or ran out. "You're Michelle's brat right? Tell her we're not playing around anymore. If she doesn't start paying back the money people are going to get hurt."

He didn't hear a word of it. All he could hear was the loud ringing in his head. It was throbbing louder and louder. He could only catch every few words they were saying. "…wrong with this kid?" They kicked him on his side and he rolled over in pain.

"…can't hear…" He felt one of them push his head.

"…waste of time…" Another one kicked him again. They began walking out of the arcade and he was just about to thank the heavens that he was still alive until he caught their last words.

"…pay a visit to his mom…"

His eyes began glowing and he got up and reached out towards them. "Stop!" One of the men stopped in his tracks and feel to his knees. The boy looked at his hand and then at the man. Was he doing this?

He couldn't hear the man's screams of pain or his companions shouting and asking what was wrong, all he could think of was what this man would do to his mother if he let him go. No, he wasn't about to let anyone threaten her. Never again.

He tightened his hand and the sound of a snapping neck could be heard through the arcade followed by screaming. He would never threaten his mother again.

**Year 2034: Location Tategami Household.**

"We've been through this. You can't just go out and perform vigilante justice on every robber or petty pick pocket you see on the street."

The Japanese girl looked down at her feet and pouted. Her father was always chewed her out when she used her abilities to help people. "If we have these powers then why shouldn't we use them to help people?"

"The world has changed from when we were younger dear. Many of our kind are gone, killed off. We're a dying breed, and even if there were more of us then we wouldn't be needed. Look around, super villains aren't crawling out of the wood works anymore."

"But there are still people who need help. People who are getting robbed, and killed, and people who are-"

"Let the police handle it. This isn't our job anymore. It was never yours. Just let it go."

"So I should just stand aside and let people get hurt?"

He sat down next to her and patted her shoulder. "I'm glad you have a strong sense of justice, and that you feel so strongly about what you believe in, it's what makes you so special. But our time is over. We're not needed anymore."

"Grandma needed us." She got up and walked out. "And as long as I can help it I'm going to help those in need." She headed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

Her father looked up at the stairs and sighed. Her mother who was simply sitting at the table and sipping coffee turned around to her husband. "She's just like you."

"I know."

**Year 2036: Location, Irish Pub. **

The pale skinned fiery headed boy watched as the thief held up the store and pointed the gun at the old cashier. He knew his first instinct should have been to run, but he wasn't scared. As a matter of fact he was angry.

"Hey fella! You leave that old man alone!" He yelled in a thick Irish accent.

The man turned around a pointed his gun at him. "Stay out of this you pasty little bastard! Get out while I'm still in a good mood!"

The boy glared at him. "If you were a real man you'd put the gun down and fight me man to man! Ya coward!"

The masked man laughed. "Are you kidding me? What do you think you're some kind of hero or something? You want to fight me to save this old bastard, who you don't even know?"

"Aye!" He answered stomping his foot.

The man dropped his gun and pulled out a knife. "If you say so." He charged at the boy and stabbed him in the stomach. "See what being a hero get you?"

The boy looked down in disbelief. Not because he was bleeding, it was the opposite. The knife had been bent. The robber looked confused but then looked down and stared in shock. "How did you-"

Before he could finish the boy pushed him and sent him flying back. The robber quickly crawled back towards the cashier and grabbed his gun. He quickly aimed it at the boy and fired. The bullet hit him right in the chest. But nothing. They simply bounced off him. "What the hell are you?"

"No clue." The boy said grabbing a nearby shelf. He lifted it and then threw it at the robber knocking him out. "But I think I like it."

"How did you do that?" The cashier asked.

"I don't know." He looked at her hands worriedly.

**Year 2037: Location Todayland Highschool**

The bleach blonde haired boy was love struck. He had held a crush on the girl ever since elementary school. But someone like her wouldn't have noticed him in a million years. He smiled goofily but was snapped back to reality by his arm.

It was itching, badly. He reached under his sleeve and scratched his arm. It stopped and he went back to the class, but it started again a few minutes later.

He reached under once more and scratched, it took longer but it stopped. Ten minutes later and it was itching again. He decided to pull his sleeve back and see what was going on. He must have had a rash or something.

He almost screamed when he saw what was on his arm. Were those warts? They couldn't be, he didn't have warts before. And his skin, it were beginning to beginning to turn a sickly grayish green color. He pulled his sleeve back down and began panicking.

"Is something wrong?" The teacher asked.

He snapped his head up and noticed the class was staring at him. "N-no. May I use the restroom?" He asked.

"You may." She said heading back to the board.

He got up and immediately headed for door making sure to cover up his sleeve as he did so. He ran to the bathroom and then looked in the mirror. The rest of his body was fine, but it might spread soon. Should he tell someone?

Suddenly he felt something in his throat. He spit and sent a lump of slim right into the mirror. It slid down the wall and he looked in fear. "Oh no. Oh god no. This can't be happening. What's wrong with me?" He asked before hurling another lump of slim. "I'm turning into a circus freak." He said grabbing his head.

He ran out of the bathroom only to bump into her. "Sorry. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You left in a hurry back there." She said worried. "And you look a little green."

He looked in disbelief and ran past her. "I'm fine I just… I have to go!" Any chance he had with her was now gone. "What the hell did I do to deserve this. This has to be a nightmare. Please just let me wake up!" To his horror he never woke up.

**Year 2039(Current time): Location Unkown**

"Their all accounted for sir."

A dark figure watched as all four screen played back the same videos over and over. They were in a dark lab like setting and the man stood on a balcony looking over all his lackey's. "And the Parr family?"

"It was hard not to lose track of them sir. Their all accounted for as well."

"Including the old geezers?"

"Bob and Helen as well sir."

"Good. I will not accept another failed attempt. Any repeat of your little Halloween performance and I will not be pleased. I want them captured, ALL of them."

"Who do we start with sir?"

He looked at the screen carefully and pointed towards the bleach blonde boy. "Him, he'll be our first target." He said smiling. "Mobilize the clones and bring him to me. We're about to raise hell in this dinky little city."

* * *

**A/N: Hello peoples, this is my crack at artificus story Team future. I realize that I'm not artifices and chances are I won't be able to make this story nearly as interesting, but I wanted to take a shot at it. I like this pairing and this fandom, so I wanted to do my part. **

**I don't know how many people will even read this but reviews would be much appreciated. I get encouraged by reviews, so if you want to read more then hit that button! **


	2. The Pizza Guy

Wilbur sat on his bike and waited. She was taking way too long, what was she doing in there anyway? Wait, she was talking about that new transfer kid earlier, she couldn't be in there talking to him could she? "Wilbur!" He almost let out a breath of relief. "Glad you waited for me. Thought you were going to leave me for a sec."

It had been a year and a half since their little time traveling escapade, but they still hung out and went home together. She jumped on the handlebars of his bike. "I almost did. What exactly were you doing in there anyway?" He said beginning to pedal.

"With the math teacher, trying to raise my grade before progress report come out. Otherwise Dash is going to bug me this weekend." She said rolling her eyes. She used to help Dash with his homework, now he was chewing her out for turning hers in late.

"Well, I'd offer to help you out, but my grades suck too." Wilbur said causing her to laugh. If there was one thing he had in his favor it was that he was able to make her laugh.

"So, where do you want to go? Should we head to my house or are we going to yours so we can have another meatball war?" She asked.

"Nah, I have a sixth sense that tells me you don't want to wash spaghetti sauce out of your hair today." He said jokingly.

"I like eating with your family. Besides, at least their actually picking up the food before they throw it. Emely and Flame got into an argument the other day and there was floating meatloaf and flaming broccoli shooting across the table."

"Is she still mad at me?" Wilbur asked.

"Who Flame?" Violet remembered their little Halloween incident a few months back. "Not as mad as she was at first. I think her anger is more directed at whatever girl Kevin is going out with."

He kept pedaling and his eyes began to wonder. She was wearing jeans today and he couldn't help but stare, he was a fourteen year old boy after all. He shook his head and looked back up. If his dad, or hers for that matter, saw him ogling her like this they'd have his head. "So your house then?"

"Sure."

Wilbur and Violet had grown close during them time together, very close. But for some reason every time he tried to ask her out he choked. What was holding him back? At first he did it out of respect. She didn't know anyone here and she probably wasn't interested in dating.

But after a while he figured he was just making excuses. She hadn't gone out with anyone else? Was she waiting for him or was she simply not interested in dating? It puzzled him. "And we have arrived." He stopped in front of the Parr house as Violet went to the door he quickly chained his bike to the fence.

Violet opened the door and then stepped inside. Wilbur followed and closed the door behind him. "I'm home, and I brought Wilbur!" Violet called.

Emely shot her head out from the living room. "Hi Wilbur!" She said as her usual energetic self.

"Hey M."

She gave him a sly smiled as Violet made her way into the living room. "So, did you tell her yet? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Wilbur made sure Violet wasn't within ear shot. "Not yet. I'm just biding my time."

"That's an excuse. You should just tell her." Emely said pouting. "If you wait to long she'll just end up with someone else."

"I know, I'll tell her next week."

"Remember, just one flower."

Wilbur nodded and then went into the living room as Emely headed into the kitchen to get some ice cream. Emely was Wilbur's guide to impressing Violet. The young medium could read minds like an open book, so when she asked Violet about romance and the like it was easy to find out what she liked. Besides, she liked Wilbur and wanted to help him. He was energetic like her.

As Wilbur entered the living room he bumped into the last person he wanted to see in the Parr house. Flame. She glared down at him. "Um… hi?"

She rolled her eyes and walked past him and he let out a small sigh of relief. If there was someone tough enough to stand up to that girl on he didn't want to meet them. He took seat on the couch next to Violet and reached for the remote. "Flame's watching it." So much for TV.

Flame came back in and took a seat on the couch. "Dad said he's got some business to handle at the shop and mom said she's going to be late tonight. We're on our own with dinner." Flame said.

"Can we order pizza?" Emely asked from the kitchen.

"Whatever." Flame said not really caring.

Wilbur leaned over towards Violet and whispered. "She seems like she's in a pretty bad mood. What's up with her?"

"I think that Kevin McGrath kid she was crushing on is going out with someone else. I wouldn't get on her bad side, especially if I was you." Violet warned.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"What do you two want on your pizza?" Flame asked. "Or should I just order the lovers special?"

Wilbur blushed but Violet didn't even seemed fazed. People had called them a couple for a while now, and while it got him all hot and bothered, she didn't seem to let it get to her. "Pepperoni." Violet answered.

"I want extra cheese on mine! Oh, and the little pieces of Bacon!" Emely shouted.

"Same here." Wilbur said. That bacon sounded good right now.

Flame grabbed the phone and went into the kitchen to order the pizza. Both Wilbur and Emely looked at the remote and then at each other. Wilbur jumped for it but she quickly pulled it to her with her powers. "Yes!" She cheered.

"That is so not fair! I call redo!"

"No way! Me not using my powers is like you not using your hands." Emely said beginning to flip through the channels.

"She's right Wilbur." Violet added.

"Oh come on! It's not like I can shoot lasers out of my eyes." He said crossing his arms.

"Don't sulk. You're no fun when you sulk." Violet said laughing and shoving him lightly.

Flame came back in the room hanging up the phone. "I ordered the pizza. Ordered an extra one for dad since we all know he's going to put a whole one away and ordered a side of wings. Those were for me. Came to forty dollars, everyone pitch in." She held her hand out.

Violet and Emely gave her ten dollars each, but when she got to Wilbur he was shrugging his shoulder. "I'm broke." She glared at him. "I really am broke!"

"You're holding out on me Robinson." He shrugged his shoulder once more and she lit her fist on fire and walked towards him.

"Alright!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out ten bucks. "Way to shake a guy down."

She took the money and then placed it in her pocket. She sat down and looked at the TV screen. "What are you watching?"

"Cartoons!" Emely answered.

"You're thirteen years old Emely. Don't you think you're a little too old to be watching cartoons?" Flame asked.

"You're only as young as you feel!"

Flame snatch the remote from her. Emely would've complained but she knew better then to cross her sister. Before anyone knew what was going on the door flew open. "Hi dad!" Emely said excitedly.

Dash ran in the living room smiling. "Hey girls, Violet, Wilbur. You guys order pizza?" He asked.

"We got you some for you to. And why are you running? I know you had business to do at work but it can't be that urgent." Flame said confused.

Dash hesitated. "Uh, yeah, it is. Just came home for lunch but I'll guess I'll just stop somewhere on the way back. Remember, no arguing, no fighting, clean up after yourselves. I'll be home late." With that he rushed back out of the door leaving four confused teens.

"What was that?" Violet asked.

"Did you get anything M?" Flame asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not supposed to read minds without permission." She said mocking her father.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure we shouldn't be trying to pry our noses in his business." Flame said laying back on the couch. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here."

She got up and walked to the door. When it opened she saw a tall dark skinned boy who looked like he was about her age. He help up the pizza and didn't even attempt to smile. "That'll be forty bucks." He said impatiently.

Flame glared at the guy but handed him the money. She reached for the pizza but he pulled it away. He began counting the money. "Are you serious with this? It's all there you loser!" Flame said angrily.

After he counted it he noted that there was no tip, but tossed the pizza to her anyway. "It's policy to count the money. Besides, I'm getting my full paycheck. And if I were you I'd lay off the pizza anyway. Putting on a little weight."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying. You look like you've got a little junk in the trunk." He said shrugging. Flame knew he must have been staring at her rear, otherwise he would seen her punching him in the face. He stumbled but and then grabbed his chin. "That's lady like." He said making sure his jaw wasn't broken.

"And you're just the perfect gentlemen." She said sarcastically. "Now get lost unless you want another round." She threatened.

"Anytime cupcake." He said turning away. "And if I were you I'd work on that left hook."

"Whatever." She slammed the door and then turned around, went to the living room, and dropped the food on the table. "We're not ordering pizza anymore." She said bitterly.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"Don't even ask."

* * *

Dash stood next to Cornelius and looked around at the wreckage. He couldn't believe that this was once a skate park. "This is totally insane. What in the world could have done this?" Dash asked looking around.

Cornelius pushed his glasses up and then walked over towards a nearby ramp. "Well I'd have to guess it had something to do with this." He said pulling a sheet up.

Dash gasped when he saw piles of bodies. But they weren't skaters of civilians, it looked like they were clones. Clones of Violet, and of Flame. "The Violet clones were bad enough, but now they have Flames powers. Things are getting dangerous." Dash muttered. "We're lucky this happened when no one was around, but we don't get lucky again. We need to take action."

"Agreed. But we can't get the kids involved in this." Cornelius reasoned.

"Why here? And how did they even get taken down?" Dash asked.

"That's the thing. We think they were taken down by another super."

"Seriously? Are you sure?" Dash asked turning towards the genius.

"We're pretty sure. They checked the body and said they were covered in saliva and some type of identified slime. There at the lab analyzing it now, but no telling how long it will take."

"Sir!" Cornelius turned and saw one of his assistants approaching. "There's something you should both see." He said breathing heavily. "It's urgent."

They followed him into a small tent near the crime scene and walked inside. There was a TV set up on the table near the evidence. "It took a while since the camera's were destroyed but we did manage to get the footage from last night."

He grabbed the remote and started the video. It showed a boy skating on the ramp late at night. He must have sneaked in after the park closed. He stopped for a second some water, and then sat down. Then, four clones appeared around him.

He got up and looked around confused and the clones hurled force fields at him. To Dash and Cornelius' amazement the boy leapt twenty feet into the air and began hopping off like a frog. He made it about twenty feet before streaks of flame appeared around him cutting him off. The clones of Flame flew down and fired at him.

The next few minutes was him jumping, ducking, dodging, and spitting balls of nasty looking slime at the clone. After a while he managed to subdue all the clone but shooting them in the face with his slime. They suffocated and the boy made his leave, but not before grabbing his skateboard and destroying every camera in the park.

"Do we have an ID on the kid?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes. The kid's name is Jake Smith. He dropped out of school some time ago and he's been reported missing for a year now."

"Looks like we're going to have to start searching for him, any ideas?" Cornelius asked.

Dash thought hard. "He's a skater so check all the other skate parks. Be discreet, if he hasn't been caught by now he's got to be sneaky. Or just really lucky."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, run a check on any other kids that are supers. It looks like we're not the only ones who have to worry about the clones." Dash said.

"So someone is tracking down the supers. Why?"

"I have no idea, but I'm about to find out."

"Excuse me sir." Max one of Wilbur's younger protégé approached Dash. "We've got a report of a bank robbery. Not long after the events of last night."

"A clone?" Dash asked.

"Actually no. there was no footage but we've managed to pick up the residue the clones leave behind. Not a single trace in the bank. But it wasn't a normal job either. The door was ripped out of its hinges. No finger prints, not even a foot print. Like the guy just floated in and out without touching anything."

"How much money was stolen?" Cornelius asked.

"None. The vault was pried open and all the cameras were destroyed, like they were just crushed instantly. But not a single dollar was missing from the place. There was some writing on the wall though."

"What did it say?"

"Mongoose."

Dash and Cornelius looked at each other. Mongoose? the thing that eat snakes? Could cobra have something to do with this? "Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, the bank used to have old ties with Cobra. Nothing too big so police didn't take notice after it went under. We have a list of other banks that may be next. There are only two, so I think we should have monitors on them."

Dash shook his head. "If this is a super or a clone at work sending regular security in would just be putting people in dangers. I'll stake out one of the banks. If anything happens at either one I'll be ready to stop it."

"What if the other bank gets attacked?"

Dash zipped behind Max, tapped him on the shoulder, and then ran back before he could turn back around. "Fastest man alive here. Whoever is responsible for this I'll catch them no problem."

* * *

The minute he closed the door the boy saw the crowd of kids flooding his living room. He quickly hung his hat and coat up before quietly making his way in. He burst in and held up three boxes of Pizza. "Whose hungry?" All the kids turned around and rushed him. "One at a time runts!"

They began crowding around him as he made his way to the table. "Hi Champ!" He looked down at Susan.

"Hey short stuff. What's hanging?" He lifted the girl onto his shoulders.

"Nothing." She said smiling. She grabbed his sunglasses and placed them on her face. "How was work today?"

"Not bad." He reached down and grabbed a slice of pizza. His aunt had been running this daycare for a few years now and the kids all knew him pretty well. "I saw two guys fighting over a slice of pizza. That's always funny." The girl laughed as he set her back down on the ground.

"You're face is purple." A boy pointed out.

"What?" He quickly made his way to the bathroom and check over his face. He gritted his teeth and then cursed under his breath when he saw the bruise on his chin. That stupid girl from earlier must have done this.

"Are you okay Champ?"

He turned around and saw the kids in the doorway. "It's nothing. I probably just… don't worry about it."

"Terrance Timothy Tillman!"

He cringed at the sound of his real, whole name. All the kids ran out knowing he was in trouble. A woman who had a slight resemblance to him walked in. "Hi aunty Kyra, I was just-"

"Upstairs, now!" She ordered.

He shrugged and made his way upstairs with a smirk on his face. "Be back in a few minutes guys." The kids all moaned knowing an argument was about to take place. He got to his room and his aunt followed in after him.

She pulled out a small rock and held it up towards him. "What is this?" She asked as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"A rock?"

She glared at him. "It's ruble! You were out using your powers again!"

He smiled at her. "Oh that, I was just handling some business."

"What did you do?" She asked glaring at him.

"I just sent a little message. Nothing too serious, I don't know what you're so hung up about."

She threw the ruble on the floor. "Terrance! When your father passed he asked me to look after you and teach you how of use your powers! He told me that IF the time came where you had to use them he'd want you to be ready! And you're clearly not!"

He laid back on his bed and the piece of ruble floated off the ground and above his hand. He moved his finger and it broke into three pieces, which began to move in a circle. "I appreciate the help, but I'm pretty sure I've master my powers."

"Mastering them isn't the problem Terrance! Knowing when and when not to use them is the problem! You can't keep on doing this!"

He sat up and grabbed the rocks from the air. When he released his grip the rocks turned to dust. "Someone is after us, you know it and I know it. So why shouldn't we make the first strike? We're on the brink of extinction, and you want me to just lay low?"

"Yes! Even if someone were after us, and I still have doubts they are, then we'd only be making ourselves targets by going out and abusing out powers!" She shouted. "Have the kids down there are like us? Do you want to put them in danger too?"

He stood up. "I'm doing this for them! I'm making sure that when they grow up they won't have to worry about someone knocking on their door and coming after them because they can do thing other kids can't!"

"Does being subtle mean nothing to you?" She asked in disbelief. "If you were more subtle then maybe you're mother wouldn't have…" She stopped knowing she had crossed the line.

He got up and began storming out. "She'd be alive, I get it, I'm a screw up."

"Terrance, I didn't mean it. It's just-"

"I know what it is. I'll be back later. Don't wait up." He held his hand out and pulled his sunglasses off Susan's face, and then put his jacket on. "And you call me Champ like everyone else!" He had pride in his nickname.

The kids ran outside and looked from the yard. "You're coming back right Champ?" One of them asked.

"Don't I always? I'll bring something back for you guys tomorrow." He put his helmet on and then drove off. "_Right after I turn that bank into ground zero._" He had a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: And so the second chapter ends! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I actually put another chapter up but I took it down, thought the plot out a little more, and rewrote it. **


	3. Plans for the Ball

The Robinson ball, something Wilbur almost didn't want to remember. After the whole time traveling thing he thought it might not be a good idea, but he actually had a lot of fun. Last year he had gone with Violet, just as a friends, but this year he was going to ask her for real, an actual date. If only he could work up the courage.

He made his way down the hall trying to think of a way to approach this. "Having trouble buddy?" Wilbur jumped when he saw Pete standing beside him. When had he gotten there? "Someone's jumpy today. Thinking about how to ask a certain someone to the Robinson Ball?"

"I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here Pete. I don't want to go as just friends again. I want to ask her out to a serious date. But what if she already asked someone else or if she sees us as just friends? Then what?" He asked.

"Dude, you two have been riding to school together for a year and a half. If she doesn't like you she's either crazy, or she's just that lazy and doesn't want to walk. And her sisters got a car so I don't think it's the second one."

They began walking towards class. "I've got plenty of friends who are girls that I hang out with. It doesn't mean they like me." Wilbur argued.

"First up, most of them do Mr. Popular. Second, who spends as much time as you two do together and doesn't hook up? Most people already assumed you were together. Just ask her dude, it's a few simple words."

Wilbur knew he was right. He had a good chance, and he wasn't bad with a ladies. But with Violet it was different. He choked every time. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He fell to the floor and dropped his bag. "Sorry." Wilbur said getting up. He couldn't blame the kid since he wasn't paying attention either.

The boy he bumped into looked like a few years younger than he was. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He reached down and grabbed a box of ginger snaps he dropped and ran down the hall.

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so that was weird. I wonder who that kid was."

"He must be new." Wilbur reasoned. "Never seen him around here before."

"Stop him!" Two men ran past Wilbur and Pete chasing after the boy. Everyone watched as the boy made his way around the corner and through the doors of the school. He was gone in a matter of seconds. "Damn!"

The other man lifted up a phone. "He got away, he's headed out of the southern exit, cut him off!"

Pete and Wilbur looked at each other. "I don't think he goes here." Pete said.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "No kidding." They kept walking towards class. They could talk about what they just saw later. "So who are you going to ask?"

"Me? I'm thinking about asking that Liz chick. She's pretty cool."

"Liz? She barely talks to anyone besides Violet. I guess she has opened up a little since she came here."

"She's just shy man. I'll just start a conversation casually and then ask her." Wilbur had noticed Pete has been eyeing Liz more closely lately. They held a few conversations here and there and he'd even offered to walk her home a few times.

As the two entered class they saw that the first person there, as usual, was Meg Tategami. Pete elbowed him. "Let me show you how to properly romance a woman." He walked over and leaned on Meg's desk. "Hey Meg, you are looking-"

"Don't call me Meg. Only my friends call me that. You may call me Megumi, the name I was given when I was born." She said harshly. She then turned her headphones up drowning him out and began reading her Rock Band magazine.

Pete tossed her a dirty look and then turned back to Wilbur. "Can you believe her? She thinks she's so great just because she won a few battle of the bands or some crap like that."

"She did win a hundred thousand dollars. I'd say that's a pretty big accomplishment."

"Anyone could do that!" Pete argued. "It's easy to play in a band! Don't make it sound like its hard work or something."

Megumi turned around and stared daggers at Pete. "If you say that one more time I'm going to come back there and punch you right in your stupid face!" She threatened.

Pete held his hands up defensively and Wilbur just smiled. "Girl takes her music seriously."

"Music isn't just something you do on a whim, it's something you work at and it's a career, and if you make fun of my career again you won't live to regret it." She turned back around and Wilbur could hear heavy metal blasting from her headphones.

"How did she even hear me?" Pete said in disbelief.

"I can still hear you."

Both Wilbur and Pete were silent afraid she would hear whatever else they were talking about. "Hi guys." Violet entered the room and waved at Wilbur and Pete. "Hey Meg."

Meg looked up at her and then rolled her eyes. "It's Megumi to you."

Violet had no idea why Meg hated her when she first got here, but when she asked a few months later she got a clear answer. Megumi told her straight to her face that she thought Vi was a spoiled, prissy, rich girl.

She disagreed with her of course but she could see her point of view. Megumi had no interest in boys, dresses, or make up. Her hair, though wrapped in a short ponytail, was always messy and untamed. She never really wore make up, and she normally just wore a sweat shirt and jeans. She was a true tomboy.

She also didn't seem to like the fact that he was so chummy with Wilbur. A pretty popular girl hanging out with a popular boy, It was Meg's definition of a cliché. She didn't hate Wilbur though. He was rich, but he seemed pretty down to earth.

Wilbur looked over her shoulder and at the Magazine. She was on the front page. "You guys made the front page? How come you didn't tell anyone?" Wilbur asked.

She flipped to the next page. "I don't like to brag. Unlike someone." She said smirking at him.

"I have to brag, I am pretty awesome you know." Wilbur said joking.

Violet glared at her and then sat down to Wilbur. "You're awfully modest too aren't you?" She said sarcastically.

Wilbur looked at her confused. She was giving him that look. The look she gave him when he usually screwed something up. What did he do? He looked around. It was him, Pete, Violet, and Megumi. Now was his chance. "Hey Vi?"

"What?"

"You know the Robinson ball is coming up right?" That was stupid. Of course she knew. For the past month every time they went over his house, his mother had been preparing for it.

She smiled to herself. "Yeah, I was thinking about asking that new kid to go with me." She was lying, but if he was allowed to flirt with Megumi then she should be allowed to tease him.

"Oh…" Wilbur felt like he'd just had his heart ripped out of him. Pete frowned. He was so sure she was going to ask him.

"Want to go with me?"

Everyone turned towards Megumi. "What?" The other three teens asked in unison.

Megumi blushed and looked down at her desk. "I mean, I have to go anyway since my band is playing there. And my mom has been hassling me about finding a date so… do you want to go with me Wilbur?"

Pete and Violet both looked at Wilbur with shock in their eyes. Everyone just assumed he and Violet would go together, so nobody ever thought to ask him before. "Well i…" He

Megumi shook her head. "No, it was a stupid idea, I'm sorry. Just forget I even asked." Wilbur wasn't used to seeing Megumi so flustered. She was usually calm and collected. Now she was being all… girly. "I just thought since you and Violet weren't going then-"

"No! It's just that…" He thought about this. Violet was going to ask that new kid. He'd be an idiot to say no. His chances were down the drain anyway, and he really didn't want to show up alone to his own families party. "Sure."

"What?" Pete and Violet said in unison.

Megumi looked shocked. "Seriously?"

"I wasn't planning on going with anyone else." He couldn't tell Violet he was going to ask her. It would just be embarrassing. Violet was crushed. Had he really not even considered her?

Megumi flashed a cocky smile at her. She had snatched Wilbur from right under his nose. So what if they were always hanging out, she wasn't the only one with eyes for Wilbur. She liked Wilbur. Not his money, fame, or popularity, but him. And if Violet was dumb enough to turn him down then she'd gladly take the chance.

Violet glared back at her. They had never seen eye to eye before, but now she really couldn't stand this girl. Couldn't she take a hint like everyone else and back off? "I guess I can pick you up at five?" Wilbur asked. Violet was growing furious at the sight.

"That'd be awesome."

* * *

No one had known about Wilbur accepting Megumi's offer. Violet certainly didn't want to tell anyone. Wilbur didn't want the rumors spreading and he urged Pete not to tell either. And Megumi just wasn't a talkative person, so no one heard a peep from her. "I don't believe it. He actually said yes." Violet felt like punching something.

Liz who was sitting beside her on the bench looked at her nervously. "Violet, I hate to say this. And I mean I really, really, hate to say this, but it might have been partly your fault." Violet looked at her like she was insulted. "You told him you were going to ask someone else!"

"Only because he flirted with Megumi!" Violet said in anger. "And besides, he wasn't planning on asking me anyway."

Liz shot her head up. "That just can't be true. You and Wilbur have had eyes for each other since the first week of school. I bet he only went with her because he thought you were going with someone else."

"Either way I screwed up big time. If I had just asked him earlier and not teased him… I can't believe it!"

"It's okay. There will always be next year." Liz tried to ease her friends worries.

"What if there is no chance next year? What if this turns into something serious?" Violet asked.

"It won't." Violet turned around and saw Megumi standing behind them.

"What do you want?" Liz asked, surprisingly with a little anger in her voice. She was shy, but Violet was her friend, and nobody messed with her friends.

Megumi ignored Liz completely. "Listen up Parr, I like Wilbur. But I know he has eyes for you and I know you don't have any plans on asking that new kid."

Violet looked angry. "But you asked him anyway?"

"I told you I liked him. And all is fair in love and war?"

"So you're going to fight me for him?" Violet asked.

"As if. I won't degrade myself by fighting over a boy. I like Wilbur, but he's his own person. I'm going to try and make something happen at the ball, but if he chooses you there's nothing I can do."

"So you're telling me this why?"

"Because I don't want you to get all catty and try to fight me for him. I know you prissy girls like to throw down over cute boys. But if you try that with me I'll knock your teeth out."

Violet almost thought about it for a second. One force field and she wouldn't even make it to the ball. No, she couldn't do that. "I'm not. But I'm not just to lie down and let you have him either."

"May the best girl win then." She said walked off leaving Violet and Liz to themselves.

"I really hate that girl."

* * *

Flame headed towards her car with Emely right behind her. She knew Violet would be riding home with Wilbur so there was no point calling her. "Hey Flame, did anyone ask you to the Robinson Ball?" M asked excitedly.

"No one I actually wanted to."

"All those boys and not one single one you wanted to go with?" Emely said in disbelief. She looked up to her sister when it came to boys. Flame had boys crawling all over her. "No one's asked me yet."

"Freshman boys are always shy. The seniors just don't have anything to lose." Flame explained. "That's why so many ask. I bet a lot of boys want to ask you."

Emely smiled. Occasionally her sister made her feel all warm and happy inside, instead of burned, and insulted on the outside. "So who are you waiting for?"

"Kevin." Flame answered simply. "I missed the chance on Halloween but I'm sure he's going to ask me out this time."

Flame reached in her pocket to grab her keys but before she could a loud noise hit their ears and a motorcycle cut her off, nearly hitting her. The driver seemed to realize what he'd done and stopped. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Flame shouted. She kicked the front of the bike.

The driver turned around and yelled. "Hey! That's my bike you stupid b…" He stopped and looked at her. "It's you."

Flame looked confused. The driver took his helmet off and slung it over his shoulder. Flame groaned and rolled her eyes. "Not you again."

"Who's that?" Emely asked.

"I'm the pizza guy." He answered as he turned his bike off and leaned on the front. "What's up Spitfire?" Flame ignored him and kept walking. He quickly turned the bike on and circled around cutting her off once more. "Aw c'mon, don't be like that. I figured you'd be a little less mad after I let you sucker punched me like that."

"You punched the pizza guy?" Emely said looking at her sister.

Flame still didn't answer. "Would you get lost? It's bad enough my family wants to order from that place again, but now I have to deal with you at school too?"

"Lighten up Spitfire. I'm just messing with you a bit. Who's the kid?"

"I'm Emely! Her little sister!"

"Nice to meet you Emely. I'm Champ. You seem a lot nicer then you're sister."

"Emely, don't just give your name to random strangers." Flame said glaring at him.

"I'm not a stranger, I just introduced myself." He said pushing his sunglasses up.

"You're the pizza guy!" She shouted back.

He held his hand up. "Technically I'm a fast food delivery guy. We expanded the menu a few weeks ago."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Emely, we're going."

"Sure you don't want a ride Emely?" He said revving the engine of his bike.

"Sure!" Emely said walked towards him.

Flame pulled her back. "Are you crazy! You don't just go jumping on the bike of any random guy who offers you a ride Emely!"

"But he's a biker! He's can't be bad, biker stick together. It's a code!" Emely said.

Sometimes she could be naïve Flame thought. "It's not a motor bike Emely! This is different!"

The boy smiled. "She's right, it is different. This isn't just any bike, it's a classic Harley-Davidson, costume made, gets 340 miles, can go a quarter mile in 11.5 seconds, and when it gets up to 60 mph it gets a 3850 RPM." He patted his bike. "They don't even make these anymore kid."

Emely looked at the bike as if it were a large piece of cake. "Can I please?" She asked her sister.

"No, we're taking the car home and that's final. And you, stay away from my sister."

He smiled. "You're sister isn't the one I'm interested in hot stuff."

"While you're at it, leave me alone too."

"Are you always this cold?"

Flame wanted to fry him so badly. "You wish." She walked past him dragging Emely behind her.

He shrugged his shoulder. "See you around then, Spitfire."

"My name is Flame."

"See, we're on a first name basis already."

"Get lost."

He revved the engine and then circled around them one last time. "You're wish is my command."

Seconds before he rode off Flame jumped and grabbed her butt. "Hey!" She turned around with a furious look in her eyes. Had he just slapped her butt? "That rotten ass little-"

"He likes you." Emely said in a teasing voice. "And you like him too, don't you?"

Flame glared at her sister. "Are you insane! That guy is nothing but a stupid pig headed egotistical-"

"He is pretty cool though." Emely said looking off in the direction he left. "You should ask him to the Ball."

"You're crazy!" Flame said pulling out her keys. "Just get in the car so we can go home! This never happened!"

"Hey is-"

"Never, happened!"

Emely didn't say anything. She simply pointed behind her sister. Flame turned around and saw Violet who was waving shyly. "Hey, is it okay if I ride home with you guys today?" She asked.

The oldest of the Parr girls nodded. "Sure, is Wilbur sick or something?"

"No, I just..." She didn't feel like getting into it.

Flame looked worried. "Did he say or do something stupid? Cause I'll pay him a visit right now if you want."

Violet shook her head. "No, no it's my fault anyway. I just don't want to ride with him today." Flame nodded and then unlocked the car. They got in and took off. Violet hadn't felt this bad since she thought about never seeing Tony again.

Wilbur had been waiting for almost twenty minutes, what was taking her so long? "Wilbur!" He turned his head expecting to see her but to his disappointment it was Megumi. "Hi Wilbur. I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

"Sure. I'm just waiting for Violet so…" Something about the way she was staring at him told him something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I saw Violet riding off with her sisters a little while ago."

Wilbur looked hurt. It was one thing if she wanted to get home quickly, he could see that. But she could have at least told him. She just ditched him. "_I guess now that she's going with that foreign kid she can't give people the wrong idea_." He thought frowning.

"Sorry."

Wilbur looked up at her. "Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault. It's just bad luck. You want a ride?"

She jumped on the front of his bike. And he began pedaling. "Pretty warm. But I guess when someone sits here for a year and a half it would be."

Wilbur was only reminded of Violet. "Yeah, I guess so."

Megumi could see the hurt in his face. "Hey, I know you liked Violet and everything." She said bluntly. Was it that obvious? "But I want to have a good time together at the ball. So, maybe we can hang out some time."

Wilbur rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. If you're talking about dress shopping and stuff then I don't think I'd be the best guy to take along with you?"

She laughed at him. "Dress shopping? That really isn't my style, how about we go to the comic book store? My cousin works there and he could get us a sneak peak at some of the issues that haven't come out yet."

"You like comics?" He asked. "I've hardly ever met any girls who are into comics."

"Are you kidding, the first thing I ever read was an issue of Ms. Marvel. She's been my favorite superhero ever since." She smiled. "When my dad showed me the old Avengers movies I thought it was the most epic thing ever."

"I know it was so cool right?" Wilbur said smiling. "Especially the part where Iron Man flew down and blasted as Captain America and-"

"And he deflected it with a shield and mowed down all those Chitauri!" She finished holding her arms up like she had a shield. "It was so crash!"

Wilbur looked at her confused. "Crash?"

She closed her mouth when she realized what she said. "Oh, it's just this catch phrase my dad came up with. He does it all the time, sorry." Why did her father always have to make up those stupid catchphrases?

"It actually sounds pretty cool."

She smiled, something her dad came up with came in handy for once. "Really?"

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"So, up for the comic book store."

"Sure!"

* * *

**A/N: So, a little love triangle. I wanted to make things more interesting. I also didn't want to make it all about action. So, will Willet pull through? Probably... **


	4. The Gathering

It had been a while since Violet took a car to school. It wasn't like she wasn't used to flying by now, but it just felt… weird. "Are you okay?" Flame asked.

Violet looked up from the dashboard. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some things. I'll be fine." She said leaning back in her seat.

Flame looked a little saddened. Violet was like a sister to her. "If you want I could catch him after school and beat him up for you?" She offered.

Violet thought about it for a second, but then shook her head. "No, it's okay. It's not his fault, it's mine. I'll just have to deal with it and hope it won't be too late after the Ball." She wondered how Wilbur and Megumi were getting along. Megumi, at the thought of her name infuriated her to no end. She wanted to break that girl's teeth in.

"Well I can beat up the girl if you want?" Flame offered again.

Violet had never been so tempted in her life. "No, if anyone is going to beat her to a pulp it's going to be me." Violet mumbled.

Flame looked surprised. "Wow, I didn't take you for the violent type. You sound like mom when dad's in trouble."

Violet thought for a moment. She sounded like Sybille with Dash was in trouble, and Sybille sounded like her mother when her dad was in trouble. So if she sounded like this when she was mad about Wilbur then… she shook her head. The quicker she dismissed the thought the better. Just in case the worst happened.

"Yeah well… Wilbur makes his own choices." Violet said bitterly. "How's it going with the pizza guy?"

Flame looked at the backseat towards Emely. "You told!"

"I didn't tell everything." Emely said shrugging her shoulder.

"I told you not to tell ANYTHING!" Flame said making sure to keep her eyes on the road.

"At least I didn't tell her he slapped your butt."

"He slapped your butt?" Violet asked smirking.

"EMELY!"

"And she liked it, she was blushing and everything." Emely teased.

"I did NOT! He's a pervert and-"

"Well you do take after mom, so I guess it isn't surprising you have a bit butt and-"

"Shut up!" Flame said silencing them both. "We're not talking about this anymore! In fact no more talking in the car period!"

They sat in silence the rest of the ride and simply rode to the school. Once the car landed Flame got out and turned towards the others. "As far as I'm concerned that jerk doesn't even exist!"

"Sup bubble butt." Flame turned around and glared at Champ who was smirking. "Who's the raven haired chick?"

Violet waved. "I'm Violet."

"Yeah, you're that chick that's always hanging out with Robinson." He said. Violet looked towards the ground and he seemed to know he said something wrong. "Again, nicer then Flame." At least that made her chuckle.

Flame walked up towards him. "Look, I'm not going to tell you again, GET LOST."

He smiled. "Aw, you still made at me for yesterday? Let me make it up to you." He grabbed her bag and then backed away. "Carry your books for you?"

She grunted and then lunged to get her bag back, but he held it up in the air. "Give it back!" She demanded.

She jumped up but he kept pulling it out of her reach. "Tell you what, I'll give it back if you give me a kiss." He said pointing to his cheek. "Just a peck."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you, in the freaking fourth grade!" She said pushing him. "Just give it back."

He laughed. "Sorry doll, I just can't help it. You look all cute when you're riled up." She blushed. She was in high school! She was supposed to be either hot or sexy, not cute!

"Shut up!"

He held her bag up. "Someone's got a wicked tongue. Guess you don't want this back." She lunged at him again but he turned and ran with her bag in hand. "Relax, we're in first period together anyway. Just think of it as me carrying you're books to class."

Flame heard snickering behind her and looked back at Violet and M. She stared them both down. "It's not funny!" She took off after him. She was going to beat him into a pulp!

As the two younger Parr girls watched her run off they heard a screeching behind them. "A little lighter on the brakes there ace?" Violet balled her fist up.

"I couldn't help it. I was distracted." Wilbur said smirking.

"Keep those eyes up hotshot." Megumi joked.

The moment Wilbur saw Violet he looked like he'd been hit with a truck. "Violet?"

She was silent for a few seconds. "So, you and Megumi ride to school together now?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you stopped coming so I just guessed you didn't want to come with me anymore." He said almost confused.

She frowned. "Well you were right." Wilbur felt like she was trying to hurt him just now.

He got off his bike and locked it. "Hey, I'm going to go to class with Vi, see you there?" He asked Megumi.

She nodded. "See you later." She kissed Wilbur on the cheek surprising him and disgusting Violet. "I'll probably be late to class, they're having us do rehearsal for the pep rally today."

Wilbur walked up beside Violet and Emely took it as her cue to leave. "How is dating Megumi?" Violet asked bitterly.

"Dating? We're just going to the ball together."

"Doesn't look like it."

"The kiss? Megumi is just friendly."

Violet huffed. "That's awfully friendly for one date."

Wilbur looked confused. "It was just one kiss. I mean it's not like we're hooking up or anything."

"Does SHE know that?" Violet asked. "She likes you Wilbur, and I don't think it's fair if you string her along like…" She wanted to say like he did her.

"I'm not stringing her along. I'm just taking her to the ball." Wilbur said in his defense.

"Whatever." Violet mumbled.

Wilbur felt like he was walking on thin ice. She was mad at him and he had no idea why. "Okay, so how are things with the foreign kid going?" He asked.

She frowned. "I… decided not to ask him."

Wilbur wanted to go jump off a building. "That's… unfortunate."

"Tell me about it."

"Something about this situation says you want to tell me something. Are you mad at me or something Vi?"

She wanted nothing more than to tell him everything. That she was sorry for teasing him, that she wanted to ask him to the ball, that she liked him. But that wouldn't have been fair, not while he was with Megumi. It'd be making him choose, and she didn't want to do that. At least not now.

"No. I'm just… Don't worry about it Wilbur."

He looked curiously. "Wait a second… are you… you know?"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Like that thing that happens."

"What thing?"

"The monthly thing, that goes at the end of every sentence?" He asked hoping he wouldn't be slapped.

She looked at him for a few moments and then covered her mouth stifling a laugh. "Wilbur, I'm not on THAT." Even now he could make her laugh. "Am I that bad when I am?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "No, but I was afraid you were going to start. Good to know though." He said as they stopped in front of their classroom. "So, are we okay?"

"It's fine Wilbur."

"Good. I hate it when you're mad at me."

They walked inside and took their seats. Megumi sat behind them, Pete sat beside them, just like they always had. But it seemed a lot more tense for some reason.

* * *

Someone was following him, that was for sure. Ever since he was attacked at the skate park he'd been trying to keep a low profile, but it seemed that Jake was never going to shake whoever, or whatever was after him.

That didn't mean he wouldn't try.

He looked over his shoulder to see what super was on his tail now. It wasn't the mean looking girl from last time. This time it was a blonde man. No wait, now that he looked closer he could see two blonde men. Although one was fairly taller than the other.

He had to somehow get away from them. He had to escape. He walked over into nearby store and headed for the bathroom. He could sneak out of the window. Before he could even get to the bathroom he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "Son, you need to come with us."

Jake began sweating. He'd never been caught before. He was in a public place, what was he supposed to do. He looked around. It was empty but it was full of cameras. The shorter man lifted his hand and spoke into an earpiece. "We've got him. Shut the cameras down."

Now he knew what to do. His tongue shot out and nearly hit the larger man right in his head, but he ducked. He backed up. "Whoa, wait a second son, we need you to-"

"I'm not coming with you! Just leave me alone!" The cashier took this time to run out. Good, no one would believe him anyway.

He shot a wade of slim at the shorter man. With speed Jake had never seen the man dodged it and ran right in front of him. "We're not here to hurt you." Dash assured. "We're here to help."

"Not interested. Just leave me alone."

"We can't do that." Bob said.

"I don't know who you are what you want with me, but I'm not about to be someone's lab rat." He said shooting another wade of slim. Dash moved aside and Bob got hit in the eyes.

"Hey!" Bob shouted trying to pull the slime off his face.

Dash turned back to the boy and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Listen to me Jake. We're not clones, we're not scientist. We only tracked you down to make sure you're okay."

"Why should I believe you?"

"If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to him."

"Jake?"

The boy looked around Dash and saw a man walking in the store. "Dad?" He backed up ready to run. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you son. You need to let these people help." He walked past Dash and placed his hands on Jake's shoulders.

"No way. I'm not going."

"Listen to me, I'm sorry. You got your powers at a very awkward time for a normal teen, much less a super. I panicked. I didn't know what to do without your mother here." He admitted. "But these people can help you. A lot more then I can. Not that I won't try."

Jake seemed hesitant. "No experiments and no test right?"

"Not if you don't want to." Dash said.

"And no more hiding anymore?" He asked his dad.

"I promise."

He looked up and began rubbing his arm. "Okay." He pulled his hood and sleeves down and revealed his green skin and a few warts on his arms. "I don't exactly look super do I?" He asked.

"I've seen worst." Dash said smiling.

Bob walked up behind them. "I'm glad this all worked out son, but could someone get this slim off my face?"

* * *

Violet watched from afar as Meg made her way towards Wilbur. They were riding home together again. Emely could see the bitter look in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

The raven haired girl looked down surprised. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"You know, Wilbur does like you." Emely said hoping it would cheer her up.

Violet stared at her. "How do you know?"

"I can't say…"

"Did you read his mind?" Violet asked, slightly hoping the answer was yes.

She shook her head. "I can't say anything. It would be breaking a promise, and dad says never to break a promise between friends."

Violet sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's okay Emely, I won't make you break a promise. How is the whole date thing going?"

Emely smiled and held out her hands. "I got three love letters in my locker. They all want to go to the dance with me."

"Did you decide who you're going with?"

She shook her head. "Their all really nice and I just can't decide. Plus is I choose one then the others get disappointed. I just wanted one boy to ask me out."

"Not as easy as you thought huh?"

"Not even close." She looked at her watch and the frowned. "Where's Flame?"

"I think she had to go after class for something."

Emely smiled. "Or maybe she's hanging out with her boyfriend."

Violet smiled. "Champ really seems to like her for some reason. I mean, it's not like Flame is bad, but she snaps at him all the time and he keeps trying to win her over."

"He thinks she's special." Violet raised her eyebrow at Emely who shrugged. "I didn't promise anything about telling what Champ thinks. He really does like her though."

"I just hope he doesn't get himself killed."

"I hope not. I like Champ. Mom even said I could ride home with him if I wanted. She knows his mom."

Violet looked curious. "How?"

"They went mountain climbing together."

"So wait, have Flame and Champ met before?" Emely giggled. "What?"

"I shouldn't say."

"If they met before?"

"No, they had a play date one time but they were babies. I'm talking about something else."

Emely giggled again. "I really can't say."

Violet smiled. "Now you have to tell me."

"It's about Champ's REAL name." Violet looked surprised. She thought champ was his real name. She smiled.

"So what is it?"

"It's…"

* * *

Flame packed her things in her locker. The one good thing about being a senior was aside from the thesis project, there wasn't much work. The teacher's simply wanted to get them out of their as soon as possible. She closed the locker shut.

"Hey hot stuff." She jumped, turned around, and back up against her locker. Champ was smiling at her. "Scared you didn't I?

She glared at him and then punched him in the arm. "You Jerk!"

He grabbed his arm. "Ow, damn girl you hit pretty hard. You box?" He asked.

"Yes actually! Now unless you want another taste of it you'll get out of my face!"

"Maybe I don't want to get out of your face. It's so pretty after all."

"You have about five second before I kick you in the family jewels."

He chuckled. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I really think you're cool, you know?"

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes. "You're trying to woo me like every other girl."

He frowned. "No seriously, look. Out of all the senior girls, you are the most attractive, smart, level headed girl in the whole class." Flame let a small smiled show. He could see her blushing and smiled. "You're face looks even better with a smile."

She blushed deeper and punched him lightly. "Stop it, you flirt."

He lifted her chin with his hand. "So what do you say? One date, and if it goes well you let me take you to the Robinson ball? I can pick you up tomorrow at noon."

She laughed nervously. "Um, yeah sure."

"Thanks, you won't regret it." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Flame thought for a second. "I totally forgot about Vi and Emely, their still waiting outside so I have to go."

"We're definitely on for tomorrow right?"

She nodded and then kissed him on the cheek. She turned around to walk off. "OW!" She jumped forward and then turned around grabbing her butt. "Champ! Uh, that hurt." She said rubbing her stinging butt.

"Sorry, it's just such a tempting target." He said smirking. "Think of it as my own special way of saying goodbye to you."

She glared at him and stuck her tongue out. "You're such a pig." She left down the hall leaving him.

He looked after her smiling when suddenly his phone began ringing. He picked it up. "Hello…? For god's sake Aunty I will pick up milk on the way home!" Why the hell did they always need milk?

* * *

Bob walked inside the house as the short pale women led him inside. "I'm actually glad you stopped by. He's getting at that age where he's a little restless and his father is the only one who can really help. He works a lot though." The woman said as she led him upstairs.

"It's no problem ma'am."

"I'm just happy he's going to get some guidance from someone else like him. He takes after his father so things get a bit heated." She knocked on the door. "Connor, please open up."

"It's open!" A voice shouted back. The woman opened the door and Bob followed her in. Sitting in the middle of the room lifting bar bells was a young man, about eighteen or so. He had incredibly pale skin and fiery red hair.

"You have a visitor."

Connor put the weights down and then wiped his forehead off with a towel. "Aye, so whose this then mum?" He said in a thick Irish accent.

"This is Mr. Bob Parr. He came to talk to you about you're gifts."

"He's a super then?"

"One of the best. This man was Mr. Incredible."

"Nice to meet you Connor." Bob said holding his hand out.

The boy smiled and shook his hand firmly. "It's an honor. Me mum and dad used to put me to bed telling me stories about the Incredible and all their wild adventures."

"Well, it's been a while since we've had any of those wild adventures. I'm just Bob now."

"Aw, that ain't true. Most people forgot, but me, never. You're my hero, the one and only Mr. Incredible. Ain't a super on the planet I looked up to more then you sir."

Bob smiled. "That's nice to hear. I wish I was here to just sit and chat but unfortunately I've got a bit of grim news."

"Shoot sir."

Bob looked at Connor and his mother. "You see, we think someone is attacking and abducting the supers. Mostly younger kids. A boy was attacked but thankfully got away, and a few months ago my own Granddaughter was targeted."

"That's terrible." Connor's mother said in shock. "And you think Connor may be targeted too?"

"Him and a number of others. That's why we're gathering young supers. We're planning on teaching them how to master their powers and defend themselves against this threat."

Connor smiled. "You means the supers are coming out of retirement?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that. But we want you all to be ready in case the worst happens."

Connor nodded. "You can count me in sir." He'd finally get to go all out.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Violet and Emely were trying to hold back a laugh and Flame was sure the little brat had read her mind again. But she'd deal with her later. "So, know anything interesting about Champ?" Emely asked.

Change of plans, she'd deal with her now. "Emely, if you read my mind again then I'm going to-"

"What?" Emely asked. "No, I was talking about something else. Something I think you'd really like to know about Champ." She said temptingly.

Flame looked curiously. "Really? Do tell."

Violet held back her laughter. "Did you know Champ is just his nickname?" Violet asked.

"What? Everyone always called him that so I just thought it was his real name." Flame said surprised.

"You'll never guess what his real name is." Emely said not even trying to stop laughing.

"What?"

Violet took a few breaths to get a word in. This was just the thing she needed to distract her from Wilbur and Megumi. "Terrance Timothy Tillman Jr."

Flame burst out in laughter. "Are you serious? That's hilarious!" She said still laughing. "How did you find out."

"Mom told me. She said she used to be friends with Mrs. Tillman."

Flame smiled. "I'll have to use that against him tomorrow."

Violet and Emely looked at each other. "Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday, there's no school tomorrow." Violet said.

"I meant Monday." Flame corrected.

"No you didn't." Emely said suspiciously. "You're going to see him tomorrow! You're going on a date!"

"I am not!"

"You are!" Emely said jumping up and down in her seat. "I knew it, I knew you liked him!"

Violet was trying to hold back a laugh. "Both of you, SHUT UP!" The heat in the car went up two degrees. "You don't talk about this, and you don't tell dad! If you do you'll find out firsthand what a marshmallow feels like!"

Violet and Emely nodded their head from the back seat. "Good. Now, let's get home." Flame said now smiling. Violet used to think Flame was as scary as her mom used to be, but she was wrong. Flame was much worst.

* * *

Wilbur couldn't believe. It wasn't like he didn't like holding his baby sister, she was his sister after all. But when he held her, she was always trying to shake loose and crawl around, or ended up spitting all over him.

But here Megumi was rocking the girl to sleep. "How do you do that?"

"I have a baby brother." Megumi said smiling. "Well, I guess he's not a baby anymore. He's four now. I used to baby sit all the time though."

Wilbur sighed. "I can't believe the let you off babysitting duty. I like spending time with her and everything but it seems like every time my parents leave I'm on babysitting duty. They never get Uncle Art, Tallulah, or Gramps to do it. Always me."

Meg smiled. "They think you're trustworthy. And besides, the more time you spend with them the more time you train them. My brother lies for me in a heartbeat."

"Cool. I don't think I should be getting her to lie to lie though."

"Depends on who she's lying on or for." Meg said rocking Wilma back and forth. Wilma began to wake but Megumi began humming softly. Wilma cried for a few seconds but dozed back off into slumber.

"Okay, that is just awesome."

Cornelius walked in holding the phone. "Well you need to find her. If she's not at home then she has to be-" He dropped the phone once he looked at them. "Wilbur, who's you're friend?"

"Oh, this is Megumi. She's my date to the Ball." Wilbur explained.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Robinson." Megumi said smiling.

Cornelius stopped for a second, looked like he was going to say something, but then closed his mouth again. "O-okay, Megumi Tategami right?"

Wilbur raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I need to talk to you." He grabbed Wilbur by his arm and pulling him out of the room.

Megumi looked curiously. She looked towards the phone and focused. "Sir? Sir, we need to talk to you! What should we do about Megumi? We've located nearly every other supers aside from her."

Megumi stopped listening and looked up at Cornelius. "Mr. Robinson!" He turned around and faced her. He could tell by the fearful look on her face that she knew. "I… please don't."

Cornelius walked over and took Wilma from her hands. He sat next to her. "Wilbur, Take Wilma to your mother and wait in the living room."

"What?"

"Now, it's important."

"No."

Cornelius looked up at Wilbur. "Wilbur, this isn't the time for-"

"I have no idea what is going on here but something is wrong with Megumi and since I'm her friend I want to find out a help. You're not going to leave me in the dark about this stuff anymore. You keep saying I'm going to inherit you're company one day, so just trust me for once." Wilbur demanded.

"Wilbur, this is not the time for your teenage drama-"

"It's not teenage drama! You never let me in on anything."

"This is not the time for this-"

"You didn't even tell me about Violet, and we've been friends for a year and a half."

"What about Violet?"

Wilbur was getting angry. "She's a super!" Once he realized what he said he covered his mouth. Meg was standing right there! How could he have blown her identity like that? Wilma began crying, which was the only sound in the room.

"She's a super?" Megumi asked.

"I'm dead, I'm so dead, she is never going to forgive me." Wilbur said running his hands through his hair.

"Well this is just… terrible." Cornelius said and laid back on the couch. "Okay, everyone sit down and we'll try to sort this whole thing out."

* * *

**A/N: Hello my peoples. I wanted to get another update in this week. I hope you like the chapter. I wanted to focus on some of the others supers but still make Violet and Wilbur the main point of view. I wanted to make sure to add a scene with Wilbur this chapter since it's been mostly about Violet. And what is Megumi's secret? You probably already know...**


	5. Late for a Date

The van zipped through the air blending in with the rest of the traffic. No one would have guessed that inside were two agents carrying a dangerous package. An angry, violet, and growling package.

"He's been awfully quiet back there. You think he'd make a few sounds or something." The passenger said looking back. The boy was completely restrained. Heavy chains covered his arms and legs, and he was even muzzled. But that still didn't stop his blood red eyes from creeping the agent out.

He looked around nineteen or twenty, age wise anyway. Human wise… well he barely looked human. Scale covered skin, blood red eyes, a red Mohawk, and he'd seen the sharp row of teeth hidden under that muzzle before.

The driver laughed. "He's not talking because the docs ripped his voice box out. The guy kept on shouting every time he went into surgery so the doc cut past all those scales and took it out. Kid just stares and growls at people now."

"I heard he took down twenty three clones before they managed to get him sedated. How the hell did he manage to put up such a fight?"

"Who knows. They tried cutting through him but he kept growing his flesh back. Like some kind of lizard or something."

"Where are we supposed to be taking him?"

The driver rolled his eyes. He hated being paired with rookies. "There's a facility hidden beneath a hospital where they have more… effective, means of dealing with supers. They're going to try and see what makes this kid tic."

"That's a kid?!" He looked back again. "Damn he's ugly."

"Just be glad he isn't making a ruckus."

"Hey, you think those chains will hold him?"

"Of course."

The boy simply watched as he concentrated on freeing himself. When he got loose, he'd tear these guys limb from limb. He let out a low growl. "Hey ugly, keep it down back there."

The man looked back and then saw gasped. "Hey! He's breaking loose!"

"What!" The driver looked back and saw the muzzle falling to the ground. It was covered in a green acid like substance. "Acid spit! They never told us about-"

The boy quickly bit off the chains from his arms and then ripped the ones off his legs. "Quick, get the tranquilizer gu-" The Driver was pulled back into the back of the truck. The car began swerving and crashed into the ground. The car exploded and the only figure to emerge was the boy.

He quickly kicked the rummage out of his way. The two men were dead. Shame, he wanted to do it more slowly. He looked around and saw it was night. How many days had he been in that hellhole? He looked around for some sign of the date.

He spotted an old newspaper on the ground. He reached down and picked it up, ignoring the police sirens beginning to surround him. 2039. He dropped the paper. Three years. With all the drugging and experimenting, he'd thought it'd only been a few weeks. But three years! They took three years of his life away!

His fist balled up and he growled. A bullet whizzed by and hit the ground. "That was a warning shot! Put your hands and feet on the ground or we WILL shoot!" An officer yelled.

A mean looking kid, two dead bodies, it wasn't a surprise they were using brute force. But he wasn't thinking like that. Anger blinded him. He wanted to smash the first thing that gave him an excuse. He began walking towards the police. "I said hit the ground."

He ignored them and kept walking. A bullet flew by and his him in the arm. He growled and turned towards one of the officers. With a monster like roar, he rushed towards them.

* * *

Champ hated having to tune up his bike. He loved the motorcycle of course, but it was a lot of work to keep up. He supposed it was worth it though. A Harley, the same motorcycle used by Captain America. He grew up reading comics and Captain America had always been his favorite superhero. So when he saved up enough money for a bike and found this thing, he had to go for it.

He turned the wrench making sure not to turn to tightly and snap anything off. Pieces were expensive after all. He then looked up. He felt something. No, it wasn't something, it was someone. "What do you want?"

A tall dark skinned man was standing in the doorway. "Hello Terrance." The man said smiling at him. "Still have your head in comic books I see. Don't you think you're a bit too old to be playing captain America?"

Champ quickly got to his feet and then glared at the man. "What are you doing here?"

The man looked around the garage. "I have to say son, they did a pretty good job hiding her. I was almost certain you would send her off some place I'd never heard off. But sure enough she was here, name changed and all."

"What are you talking about?" Champ asked nervously.

The man looked back towards him. "Why, I'm talking about your baby sister of course. Even I have to admit that I was surprised when I found out Michelle had another kid. Tell me, does Susan know about her true heritage of did you simply lie to her from the start?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You at least at the decency to let her keep her first name, I'll give you credit for that. Susan, I like it. I would have made her name start with a T and keep the tradition alive, but Susan is nice too."

Champ knew he found out. "You're not going to take her away."

"It was easy to pick her out. You act like a brother to all the children, but her, oh it was obvious she was special." He said leaning on his bike. "You were so protective of her, keeping all the other kids from picking on her, sneaking her extra candy when the others weren't looking, taking her out for ice cream, such a good big brother."

"If you touch a hair on her head I'll-"

"You'll fail, just like you did with your mother."

He jumped at the man but he lifted his hand and then Champ was sent flying back. "Always such a hothead, but I guess that's my fault. After all, you're a chip off the old block aren't you son?"

Champ rubbed his head. "You're not my father." He got up prepared to charge again but felt his body being pushed again the wall behind him. "Let me go!"

"Michelle was the only person I ever loved, and for one reason or another she seemed to care about you more than anything. So, I'll give you an opportunity to join me son, I owe her that."

"You can take that offer and shove it!"

"Shame. I'll be back to pick up Susan later. That monster sister of mine is here so I won't make a move now. But know that sooner or later you're guard will be down, and she'll follow in her dead old dad's footsteps."

"What do you want with her?"

"I happen to know what her power is. And it'll be of use to me. Besides, it's about time she knew about daddy dearest. I suppose the rest of the children, the special ones, can come along too. No need to let them get caught in the crossfire."

"If you touch them, any of them, you die!"

"Good, keep that up. I want you to watch over them closely. I don't to come back to any damaged goods. Now if you excuse me I have a problem to deal with."

The man walked out a few second later Champ dropped to the ground. Champ rubbed his neck but then immediately ran upstairs to the spare rooms for the kids who either lived here or spent the night. He entered Susan's room and let out a breath of relief. She was still there.

She saw him in the doorway and looked curious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered. "Just… you remember what Aunty told you about strangers right?"

She shook her head. "Never talk to them."

"Good. From now on I'm taking you to and from school. After school you wait inside until you see me outside okay?"

She looked confused. "Okay, but why?"

"Just… just do it okay. I need you to be more careful from now on."

She shook her head. "Hey, don't you have a date today?"

He grew wide-eyed. He ran out and then grabbed his jacket. He looked at his watch. It was almost noon. "Damn!" A part of him told him he should stay with Susan just in case, but the other part told him he'd have to be alive to do that. And if he flaked on Flame then she'd kill him. Besides, his Aunty was still here.

"You said a swear!"

He reached in his pocket. "Here's five bucks, don't tell and stay inside today! I'll be back around five!"

* * *

Megumi hadn't come out of her room since yesterday. She sat inside, played her guitar, and listened to music. She came down to eat of course, but she didn't even talk to her parents.

Her dad came into the door. "Megumi?" She didn't answer him. He walked in and then pulled up a chair from her desk. "Look, I know this isn't what you were expecting but-"

"You spent fourteen years, beating into my heard that I wasn't supposed to use my powers. I was supposed to keep hidden and keep my powers under wraps. And now you want me to join some stupid team of superheroes."

Her dad sighed. "Look, this is for your own safety and-"

"That's not even the worst part. Thieves? She was killed by thieves?"

"Megumi, if we'd have told you about how you're grandmother really died then-"

"You've known who her murderer was for what, like a year, and you've been sitting here doing nothing. Letting the clones run around and abduct all the other supers." She said chuckling. "And it's not even like you ever thought it was thieves. I mean you couldn't have known it was clones at first, but thieves? She shot lasers out of her eyes, how did I ever buy that."

"Megumi, we thought that you would let anger make you act rash if you found out."

She smiled at him. "Oh, that I'd want revenge?" She looked angry now. "You're damn right I want revenge! When I find out who's behind all this clone stuff I'm going to-"

"Megumi! This isn't some superhero dream team. This is for self defense purposes." He looked at her sternly. "You will not be going after anyone."

"You are not about to sit here and try to tell me what to do after seven years of lying to me!" She said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!"

He was about to try and grab her but she began screaming. She let out a sonic scream and her dad immediately grabbed his ears. Her window shattered, and the minute she stopped screaming she jumped down and landed in their front lawn. "Megumi! Come back here right now!" He ordered.

"GO TO HELL!" The scream was so long it went through the whole neighborhood shattering windows and setting off car alarms. She glared at him one last time and then ran off.

He sighed. Megumi kept on running. Everything was terrible. The boy she liked knew she was a freak, her grandmother's death had been a lie, and now her dad was trying to get her to join some freak show. She couldn't stay here. Anywhere but here! She had to go somewhere!

* * *

Jake skated down the sidewalk. He wasn't a runaway anymore, but he still enjoyed skating around to clear his head. Things were going to be much different now. Just him and his dad, no brother, not anymore anyway, and no mom either. It wasn't like he didn't like his dad, he loved him, it was his dad.

But things were going to be awkward. His dad was normal, so when it came to things involving supers they were both lost. And not to meant maturity. He didn't know what was supposed to be growing where, and his dad couldn't tell either with all the sickly green skin. He was glad Mr. Robinson was able to make a cream that turned his skin a normal color.

No more ginger snaps, that's what usually kept his skin semi normal. He had no idea why ginger worked, but he was glad. He hated ginger. "Ow!" He fell over and landed face first on the sidewalk.

"Ow." He looked up and saw a girl in front of him rubbing her head. "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." She got up and offered him a hand.

He would have said sorry too, after all he wasn't paying attention either, but he couldn't even speak. He was shy with people in general, but girls. He could barely even get a sentence out. "Um… I…"

She looked confused. She grabbed his hand and then pulled him up. "Um, are you okay?"

"I just…" He was turning red.

She reached forward. "You're all red, are you sick?" She placed a hand on his forehead.

His face must have been crimson by now. He felt himself beginning to sweat. Oh no! Sweat! He turned around and pushed her hand away. "No!"

She looked even more confused. "I was just trying to help." She said a little hurt.

He couldn't let her touch him when he was sweating. His sweat was poison. Being a frog sucked. "I'm sorry I just… I didn't want you to catch my fever." He managed to choke out.

She shrugged her shoulders. "That's okay. I act kind of weird when I'm sick too. I haven't seen you around here before, who are you?"

He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Jake." He answered.

She smiled at him. "I'm Emely." She looked down in his hand. "Skate boarding huh? I never tried it before. Well, I did once, but I fell on my face. Can you do any tricks?"

"Tricks?"

She nodded. "Yeah, like can you do a thingy on that rail over there?" She asked pointing at a set of stairs. Was she talking about a grind?

"I don't know if I should."

Emely frowned. "Aw, please? Pretty please with sugar on top? I've seen tricks on TV but I've never seen on up close before."

He blushed again and then dropped his skateboard on the ground. He couldn't say no to a face like that. He pushed forward and then jumped up. He grinded on the rail managing to keep his balance, flipped off, and then landed back on his board.

Emely clapped. "That was so cool!"

"Emely!"

The blonde turned around and then saw Violet approaching. "Oh, hey Violet."

"Where were you? I thought you just said you were going to the bathroom?"

"I did. On my way I back I bumped into Jake here. Jake this is my au- I mean sister Violet." She said. She had to make sure she didn't slip up and call her aunt again.

Violet smiled at him. "Hi Jake. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"I'm, uh, sick." He said sticking his hands in his pocket. He felt his phone ring. It must have been his dad. "Sorry, I have to go."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you later. Maybe we can catch up at school?" Emely asked.

He blushed again. He was glad his hair and hood were hiding most of his face. "O-okay." As Vi and Emely walked off she waved at him. He nervously waved back.

The moment they knew he was out of earshot Emely smiled. "He thinks I'm cute." She said blushing a bit.

Violet looked down at her. "Emely, you're not supposed to read minds." Violet scolded.

"I couldn't help it. He was all fidgety and I thought something was wrong. So I just skimmed through there."

Violet sighed. She didn't know what to do with Emely sometimes. "You're going to get into some major trouble that way."

"I just skimmed it. It's not like I dug into anything deep."

"But what if you do it by accident? Powers aren't easy to control Emely. You know how long it took me to master force fields? You're power is especially dangerous. You could end up putting somebody in a coma if you just use it on everyone like that."

Emely looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of it that way."

Violet sighed. She hated making Emely sad. "Look, it's okay. You just have to work on controlling it before you use it like that."

"How?"

Violet hadn't thought of that. It wasn't like they knew any other mediums, and she couldn't just test it out on random people. "Um… I don't know."

"That's helpful." Emely said pouting.

* * *

Wilbur was panicking. Not only was he guilty but he was scared. He felt guilty because he knew Violet would never forgive him. He betrayed her trusts. He was scared because once Flame found out she'd kill him. She almost fried him when he told her he found out on Halloween, but now she'd seriously track him down and kill him.

"I'm not sorry I didn't tell you." Cornelius said not taking his eyes off traffic.

He looked up at his dad. "I know. And I don't expect you to be. I thought about it and I shouldn't have expected you to tell me her secret when I was supposed to keep it to."

"But I am sorry about everything else. You're right, you're getting older and I need to start trusting you more. I'm going to let the time traveling thing go." He said. "You're been looking after your sister, doing your chores, and have been stepping up responsibility wise. I think you've more than earned my trust back."

"I don't even blame you for not trusting me. I took the time machine, and I fought clones without even telling you."

Cornelius shook his head. "You did it for the same reason I did, to keep her identity safe. I just have to know, when did you find out?"

"Not long after she got here. Remember that time you saw me sneaking in the time machine. Before mom broke the news."

Cornelius nodded. "Violet tried to use the thing to get home. We ended up on our little time traveling adventure and I took her home before you found out."

His father looked surprised. "It was her? Wow Wilbur, I didn't think you'd ever take the blame for anyone. You really do like her."

Wilbur slumped in his seat. "Is it seriously that obvious?"

"Sorry kiddo, it is."

"Well it doesn't matter. After she finds out what I did she'll never trust me again anyway. She's going to hate me."

Cornelius felt a little bad. "Look, I won't lie to you Wilbur, she's probably going to be mad. But if you really like her you'll be willing to try and earn her trust back."

"I can't earn her trust back. I blew her biggest secret!"

"Look, you almost destroyed the future and you earn my trust back. I'm sure she'll be willing to forgive you at some point. Hopefully before you're senior year."

He slumped down deeper into his seat. Cornelius knew he had it bad. "How was it with Megumi and her family?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, there was a lot of loud screaming, more screaming, and eat shattering. Turned out her power is sonic screams." He said. "She even had sonar."

"Like a bat?"

"Yep." He glared over at Wilbur again.

He looked over at Wilbur again. "You know, you don't have to tell her." Cornelius suggested. "I mean they would have found out about each other at some point. I'd be more than willing to take the-"

"I can't lie to her. She'd be able to tell anyway."

"You two must be really close then."

"For now anyway." He mumbled.

* * *

Megumi walked up to the counter and holding a soda and a bag of candy. She wasn't old enough to drink, but she could still bury her sorrow with sugar. She had a sweet tooth after all.

Just as she was about to place the items on the counter someone pushed her aside. She glared up at the figure. The guy dropped three bottles of water and a whole ham on the counter. The cashier looked at him curiously. "The young lady was here first."

The guy growled at him and then grabbed the front of the man's shirt. He then flung him back and dropped the money on the counter. The cashier looked shaken. He straightened out his glasses and then looked at him. "Hey, I know you. You're the suspect from that police attack last night."

Megumi looked up at him curiously. The guy had most of his face covered, and was wearing black hoodie, no way he was just taking a stroll looking like that.

The boy growled and then took his items. "Hold it!" Megumi cut him off. The old man ran outside to call the police. Before he could make it the boy grabbed him and hurled him out of the window. Megumi looked shocked. That wasn't normal strength. "Are you clone?"

The phrase 'Clone' seemed to anger him. He swung at her but she ducked. She cursed under her breath. She was trying to relax, now she had to deal with some rogue clone. It was so unfair. She hadn't even heard of these things before yesterday.

She whistled while still avoiding his blows. The sound bounced around the room and came back to her, just like a sonar. The store was empty and there were only two people outside. There were three cameras but they could all be easily short circuited. "You asked for this."

She took in a deep breath and then let out a extremely loud yell. The boy went sliding back unable to stand up to her wailing. All the windows and lights in the store shattered, and the cameras all short circuited. She stopped and the boy grabbed his ears. His hoodie and scarf flew off and revealed a scale covered boy.

"Had enough?" She asked.

He simply growled and charged at her again. She screamed again. She'd push him back all day if she had to. This time though he kept on moving forward. She backed up shocked that he was still coming at her. He reached forward and then grabbed her by her hair.

She stopped screaming and struggled to break loose. "Let me go you overgrown scale faced baboon!" She yelled kicking him in the stomach. He didn't even looked like he was feeling it.

"Hey!"

A ATM flew by and crashed into the boy. He lost his grip on Megumi who fell to the ground. Megumi looked up and saw a boy with glowing eyes walking past her. "Pick on someone your own size!" He yelled.

He lifted his hands and shot a blast at the boy. The ATM blew up and money rained around the store. He turned around to leave. "Don't take any of that kid." He said stepping through the window.

"Wait, who are you? Where did you come from?" Megumi asked.

"I don't have time for twenty questioned kid, I have a date."

The boy busted from under what remained of the flaming ATM. He looked angry. "Well you may want to cancel that." Megumi said standing next to him. "A super huh?"

"I'm Champ." He said bracing himself for a fight. He might as well tell her. He was going to die when Flame got through with him for being late, so it didn't matter.

"Megumi."

"Well Megumi, let's kick this guys ass."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you like this chapter. I wanted to make some of them meet and to start the first superhero fight in the story. At first I was going to have them all meet through Cornelius, but I thought a fight would be a good chance to show off everyone's powers. In the next chapter you'll get to see Connor and Champ's full powers. You'll also see all the young supers in one place for once. And who is the mysterious guy Megumi and Champ are fighting? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	6. Assemble

Violet flipped through the channels in her room as she waited for Emely to emerge. When the blonde finally did she spun around so Violet could see. "How does it look?" She asked worried. She wasn't used to this type of stuff. Sure she'd gone to a few middle school dances, but they were never actually date dates, just friends joking around. But this was high school, everything mattered now.

Her aunt looked over her and smiled. "It looks nice Emely." The blonde frowned. "What? I said it looks nice."

"I don't want it to just look nice. I wanted it to be perfect. This is going to be a big thing back at school and I don't want to screw it up." She said nervously. "I don't even have a date yet, what am I supposed to do Violet? You were a freshman last year, what do you think?"

Violet was honestly a little surprised. She was still lost herself when it came to high school, so how was she supposed to answer Emely's question? "Um, well what about Jake. You said he thought you were cute."

"Yeah but we just met. Plenty of guys think girls are cute, that doesn't mean he'll actually go with me. And besides, I bet everyone will be asking him."

"Then ask him first. He already said he wanted to hang out with you at school, he's obviously interested in you."

Emely was about to say something but suddenly turned towards the TV. "We interrupt your regular programming to bring you a special news report. What can only be described as utter and complete chaos in Todayland is happening before our very eyes."

The camera turned and showed three city blocks, all completely leveled. "Police have closed off the area but eyewitnesses say three superpowers figures were seen clashing downtown. We have not been able to confirm these sightings as yet but-"

A large crash was heard and the camera turned once again. There was a large dust cloud a few feet from the area the police cut off. The camera could make out two figures, both trying to push the others back. One of them had glowing eyes and hands while the others looked like some kind of half human half monster.

The monster like figure grabbed the wrist of the other and spun around before throwing him up into a nearby building. It then jumped after it. "Oh my word… I don't know how to describe what we just saw, but it's clear that the supers have seemed to make a return. For better or worse, this reporter has no idea."

Violet and Emely both looked at each other and the back at the TV. "We have to call Dad!" Emely said getting up.

"I'm already on it." Flame said walking in the room with her phone.

"You're here? But I thought you had a-"

"Don't even start. Just know when I see that guy he'll wish he was never born." She said as she finished dialing. "Hello?"

Dash busted into the room. "All of you, stay here, don't leave the house, I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he rushed towards the closet. He grabbed his super suit from the hidden room in the back and then rushed back out. "I'm serious! All of you stay right HERE." He ordered.

They all nodded. He rushed out leaving the three teens in the room by themselves. "If things get to heated I'm going." Violet said determinedly.

"Did you not just hear him? I'm pretty sure he was speaking loud and clear when he said, 'Stay right here'. That just fly right out your ear?" Flame asked.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Flame, I was fighting super villains when he was in grade school. He's gotten way overprotective since I got here, but if he's in trouble I'm going."

Flame grabbed her hair and then sighed. "I seriously don't need this right now."

* * *

Megumi slowly regained her consciousness. She looked around and realized she was… in a car? But she wasn't just sitting in it, it was like she'd been slammed into the hood. She felt her head with her hand and saw she was bleeding some. It wasn't a bad cut though. "What the hell happened to me?" She asked confused.

A figure blew by her and slammed into a street light before hitting the ground. It was Champ. Suddenly another figure landed in front of her cracking the asphalt as it did so. It was that boy from the store. He let out a monstrous roar. "Oh yeah." She said trying to get up. Her leg hurt and it was hard to stand, but she could walk at least.

She prepared to scream but Champ ran from behind her and then tackled him. He punched the monster a few times and then held his hands forward. He shot a blast out of his hands and sent him flying back. "Scream!" Champ shouted.

Megumi didn't argue. She took in a deep breath and then shouted with all she had. When it looked like she was going to hit Champ he suddenly disappeared. The boy was blown back once more and smashed into a hotdog stand. Megumi looked around for Champ. "_It's cool, I'm behind you."_ She turned around and saw Champ standing a few feet away.

"You're a medium?"

"I'm not _a_ medium. I'm the best medium there is." He said as he helped her stand. "Can you walk?"

"My ankle might be sprained, but I think I'll be fine once I get some ice on-"

The hotdog stand flew towards them. Champ lifted his hand and stopped it in its track. He then threw it behind him letting it crash to the ground. "That stubborn bastard is still up? What the hell is he on?"

He charged at them and Champ lifted used his powers to rip a streetlight from the ground. He hurled it at the boy who easily knocked it out of the way. "I think we're in trouble." Megumi said worriedly.

Seconds before the boy got to them a blur rushed by and began circling the boy. A small whirlwind formed and lifted him into the air. It suddenly stopped and the boy dropped to the ground hard. The blur then ran up to them and stopped. "Want to explain why you're pretty much blowing a half year long operation?"

Megumi looked at him closely. "You're the Flash." She said bitterly.

"And you're Megumi Tategami. I know you're dad."

"Then you can get lost. I don't need his help or yours."

Dash looked confused and Champ just shrugged. "Wait a second-"

"You wait a second! If my dad sent you to drag me back home then you can forget it! I'm not going back and I'm sure as hell not joining you're little superhero squad!" She said angrily.

Champ smirked and walked towards the boy. "Good to know I'm not the only one with daddy issues in this city. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking dragon boy."

Dash cut him off. "Megumi! I didn't come to bring you back to your dad! I didn't even know you were mad at him! And you! You're not taking him anywhere!" Dash said pointing towards the medium.

"Try and stop me."

The he finished those words the boy jumped back up and grabbed Champ by the throat. He lifted Champ into the air and then threw him. Champ slammed against the side walk and grabbed his head in pain. Dash sighed. "This is going to be a long day." He rushed at the boy who simply stepped to the side and stuck his foot out.

Dash stopped before he tripped over his foot. "Did you really think I was going to-" The boy quickly jumped up and kicked Dash in the chest with both feet. Dash flew back but quickly regained his balance. "Kid, do you really want to push me today?"

The boy just growled in response. "He hasn't said a word since we started fighting." Megumi said helping Champ up. "He just growled and snarls at us."

"He's a clone. He probably can't even talk." Dash muttered. The boy seemed to hear him because he was enraged.

He ran at Dash and then punched him in the chest. Dash went flying back and Champ appeared behind the boy and grabbed him. "Megumi! Scream!"

Megumi yelled as Champ held the boy in place. By the time she stopped both Champ and the boy's ears were ringing. "Ow! What the hell girl!"

"You told me to scream!" She argued.

"Yeah, but I thought you could aim it or something!" He said covering his ears.

The boy turned around and then grabbed Champ by his shirt. He threw him and sent him crashing into Dash who was just about to get up. He then charged at Megumi who braced herself for the blow. "Duck!"

Megumi hit the ground and another boy jumped over her and tackled him. Megumi looked at the two scrapping boys. The one who had saved her looked like his skin was made of rubber. Like he was a human tire or something. "Who are you?" She asked confused.

Dash rubbed his head. "Connor? What are you doing here?" Dash demanded.

"Mr. Incredible sent me sir! He told me you needed the help and that he had to go home and get his costume." Connor said as he bounced into the air. His skin changed from rubber to diamond and he crashed down onto the boy. "See, that wasn't so-"

The boy lifted him and then smashed him through the window of a dress store. Dash grunted and prepared to charge the boy again, but suddenly a stream of fire knocked him back. He looked up and saw Flame flying down in her supers costume. "I told you to stay!" Dash shouted.

"You're all over the news and you weren't exactly winning! Besides, if I didn't come then you're sister would have jumped in any way!" Flame said landing in front of him.

"Where are the others?" Dash said hoping they wouldn't jump in.

"There in the crowd. They said they'd let us handle it." Flame assured.

"Nice costume hot stuff." Champ said chuckling.

Flame looked at him closely. "Champ?" The boy looked at her confused. How did she know him.

"You know this clown?" Dash asked.

Flame looked at her father then back at Champ. She had to be dreaming. Champ eyed her closely and then stuck his hand to his temple. "Flame?!"

"What?!" Dash and Flame both turned to him.

"You're Parr's sister!" Megumi said pointing at Flame.

Connor flew by them and landed on a mailbox. "Not that I don't find this little conversation interesting, but maybe we should save the sweet talk for after the battle blokes." Connor said trying to pry himself out of the mail box.

Dash sighed. "You, get him out of that mailbox. Megumi, pin him down, Flame you and I will-"

Champ laughed. "Who said you're giving the orders around here pops!" He said as he rushed at the boy.

Dash looked up at Flame. "Exactly how do you know this guy?"

"I'll… tell you later." Flame said sighing. "I'll get pasty over there." She flew over to help Connor.

* * *

Emely and Violet watched from behind the police blockage. Violet, who was wearing a trench coat with her costume underneath, was planning on going in with Flame, but she convinced her to stay behind and just watch. Besides, if the crowd was in danger then she or Violet could both use their power without being seen. No one would be able to tell it was her, and Violet could simply turn invisible.

She watched as her father, Flame, and a few others she didn't even recognize focused on attacking the vicious looking one in the middle. She was surprised. The clone was able to fend off her dad even with his super speed. She saw him grab one of the supers she didn't recognize. He threw the figure into the building right next to the police blockage.

The building shook and so did the ground beneath them. It then began falling. Violet looked up and around. There were the police, news crews, a few bystanders, she couldn't make a field strong enough to cover them all. "Emely." Violet muttered.

The blonde nodded. Violet quickly pulled her coat off and vanished. As the crowd either hit the ground or scattered Violet formed multiple force field over them. Emely taking advantage of the confusion tossed aside some of the falling ruble with her powers. No one was looking anyhow. "Hey! Look out!"

Emely looked up and saw a piece of ruble falling towards her. She couldn't move out of the way in time, and Violet was shielding everyone else. Suddenly something pulled her back and out of the way. She felt herself crash into someone behind her. "Ow." Emely rubbed her head and looked back at her savior. "Jake?"

The boy looked up and was shocked to see her. He had no idea who he pulled in, but "Uh oh." He quickly pulled his long frog like tongue from around her waist and back into his mouth. He messed up.

"Look out!"

Emely and Jake both jumped as they saw her father crash down on the ground in front of them. The police all turned and began shooting at the clone who was charging through the police barricade. Dash quickly got back up. He looked at Jake. "You, keep her safe!" He ordered Jake. Violet ran up beside them. "And you keep both of them safe!"

He ran forward ready to tackle the clone but it grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He was reacting to Dash with lightening quick reflexes, it was like his body was acting on its own. He tossed Dash aside and then stomped towards them. Violet looked around again. The police were all knocked out and the crowd had the brain to escape when they had the chance. She put up a force field and he snarled. He lifted his hands and then began smashing the force field with all his might.

The ground beneath them was cracking. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing!" Violet said trying to concentrate. He smashed his fist down again and shattered the force field sending Violet flying back. Emely looked back and saw she was unconscious. The clone stomped towards her and reached forward trying to grab her, but Jake quickly shoved her behind him.

"Leave her alone!" He said as they both backed up. He ignored him and kept going. "Emely, why is he after you?"

"I don't know." She said nervously. "I've never seen him before in my life!"

The clone roared and they both winced. "Emely." Jake asked clearly afraid.

"Yeah?" She asked just as frightened.

"Promise you won't think I'm gross after I do this." He spit a ball of slime at the clone and hit him right in the face. The clone turned away and growled as it tried to pull the slime off his face. Emely looked at him shocked and he frowned. "I know, it's gross."

"It saved our lives!" She yelled hugging him. She had never been so relieved in her life. "You're a life saver!"

Jake felt his cheeks heat up. Why did he have to be so shy around girls? "Um… uh-huh." They heard another grunt and then turned back around. "Oh no."

The clone was ripping the slime off his mouth, slowly, but it was coming off. "Jake, is that supposed to happen?" Emely asked.

"No! I've never seen anyone rip that slime off before." He said in disbelief.

The clone finished ripping the slime off his mouth and then turned back towards them. He looked angry. Emely lifted a piece of nearby ruble and threw it at him. He swatted it away like a fly and kept coming towards them. "What kind of clone is this?"

It heard Emely's words and grew furious. It ran forward and Jake pushed Emely behind him. He lifted his fist but was easily knocked aside by the much larger figure. It grabbed Emely by the shoulder and then lifted her into the air. She was too scared to even scream. It grunted at her. Like… like it was trying to say something.

"NO!" A red blur rammed into the clone sending it flying back, and caught Emely. It didn't take her long to realize that it was her dad. He set her down and Jake quickly ran to her side. "Get her out of here now!"

"Yes sir!" Jake said not sure whether to be more afraid of the clone or Dash. Dash ran after the clone. No one messed with his daughter!

Jake grabbed Emely's arm and prepared to pull her away but Emely pulled her arm away. "No, Jake wait a second!"

"But that thing is after you! He'll kill you! That thing-"

"Is not a thing! It's a super… I think."

"What?"

"It was trying to say something to me. I think it knows I'm a medium. But I can't hear his thoughts when he'd like that. I have to get closer. You have to help me."

"Closer! It's tearing down buildings right now! I'm not taking you any closer."

"Jake, I couldn't hear much but I think he's hurt. Please?"

Why, why did she have to look at him with that face? "Alright…"

* * *

Connor charged at the clone with rock covered skin. He punched him a few times before it managed to grab his fist. It twisted his wrist and forced Connor down to his knees. Connor winced but didn't give up. "Give me your best shot dragon boy!" He dared.

The clone smirked and then punched him in the face. He knocked Connor to the ground and caused the rock covering his skin to crack and break off. Before he could charge at him he was blown back by another sonic scream. He flew back and smashed through the doors of a hotel. Megumi walked in after him breathing heavily.

She took a deep breath and then blew out a sonic scream at him. It was loud and forceful, so forceful it pinned him against the wall behind him. Her screaming didn't last long though. It began getting weaker and weaker until she felt to her knees gasping for air. The clone growled and charged at her but Flame flew in and tackled him knocking him through another wall.

Champ ran began Megumi and bent down to check on her. "You alright kid?"

"I'm sorry, I've been screaming for so long. My lungs can't take it." She said still gasping for air.

"It's okay. Just get out of here for now." Flame said. "Try and help the big guy outside up, and go find Flash."

"You mean you're dad?" Megumi said raising her eyebrow. "I know it's you Flame. Wilbur told me."

"He's so dead!" Flame said balling her fist up.

"Whoa, time out! You're dad is the Flash?" Champ said shocked.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you. You're not getting a second date anyway." Flame said bitterly.

Champ looked confused as Megumi just looked nervous. "Ouch. I guess I'll just leave you two alone." She said running out.

Champ lifted his hands ready to blast at the first sign of the clone. "You can't possibly be made at me for being a super can you?" He asked.

"I'm mad cause you didn't tell me!"

"You didn't tell me either!"

Flame looked angry and turned towards him. "I know what you did earlier! You're a medium, you can read minds! All that crap about me being special was-"

"I didn't read your mind in school Flame."

"Yeah right. You knew who I was from the start."

"I didn't know! God, why are you so-" The clone busted through the ceiling above them and jumped down on Champ. It bit his arm and Champ yelled out in pain. He punched it on the head but it didn't budge.

It then got up and threw Champ with its teeth over towards Flame. Afraid she would burn him Flame powered down and Champ crashed into her. The clone marched towards them. "Worst first date ever." Flame said rubbing her head.

"I've had worst." Champ said as he slammed his hands together. The two desks in the room flew up and slammed into the clone. It quickly busted out and roared at them. It jumped trying to grab them but Champ grabbed Flame and then disappeared.

He teleported behind the clone and Flame looked like she was see sick. "Sorry, takes some time to get used to."

Flame covered her mouth to keep from throwing up. "There's no getting used to that."

The clone turned back around just in time to get hit from behind by Dash. He hit him with a fury of punches and then kicked the clone back. He looked over at Flame and Champ and then raised an eyebrow. Champ quickly pushed her away. "She was trying to come onto me." He said holding his hands up defensively.

"Oh shut up!" Flame said looking back at the clone. It was still going. "Is that thing on drugs or something? It won't stay down!"

"Stop!" They all turned around and saw Emely and Jake walk in.

"M!" Flame yelled standing in front of her sister.

"I told you to take her somewhere safe!" Dash yelled at Jake.

Emely pushed past her sister and Jake followed her. "Stop worrying, I know what I'm doing." She said as she approached the boy.

"Don't go near him!" Flame shouted pulling her back.

"Jake, take her out of here now!" Dash ordered.

Jake looked nervous. "B-but she said she knows-"

"Jake!"

"Stop it, I know what I'm doing, would you trust me for one minute!" Emely said trying to calm her father down. They looked over at the boy who while still angry hadn't made a move. Not since Emely had walked in the room. "See, he won't hurt me. I think he just wants to talk."

Flame looked over as Dash who nodded. She then let Emely go. The blonde walked towards the boy and then focused. _"Can you hear me?_"

"_Of course I can hear you! I've been trying to talk to you since you showed up!_"

"_Why me?_"

"_The scientist, they said you could talk to people in their heads. I can't talk out loud, you were the only one I could communicate with."_

"_Scientist? What scientist? And why are you attacking us?" _

"_I'm not the one attacking, they attacked me first! The screaming girl, she yelled at me! And then the boy jumped in!" _

"What's going on?" Flame asked.

"He's talking to her. The guy is a mute so she's using telepathy." Champ explained. He could hear everything they were saying.

"_We won't attack anymore, but you have to calm down. Now, what about the scientist?" _

"_They locked me up, for three years they locked me up! They tested on me! They experimented on me! Like him!" _

Emely looked back at Jake. "What?" Jake asked confused.

"He knows you. He said they experimented on you." Jake looked nervous and backed up. Emely turned back towards the boy. _"No scientist can hurt you anymore. You just have to come with us." _

"_No! Not with those two! The fire girl she's with them! And the boy, he looks like the man who captured me!" _

"He's my dad." Champ said out loud. Flame and Dash looked at him confused. "_Don't worry, I want back at him just as badly as you do._"

"_The girl! She's a clone! I've seen them, dozens of them!" _

"_She's not, that's my sister. She's legit, I swear."_

He turned towards Flame and growled. Then he grunted and stood beside Emely. "See, he's fine now. He says he'll come with us… but he doesn't want Flame to come near him."

Flame looked a bit offended but decided not to say anything. "Okay? He leveled half a city block!" Dash said glaring at him.

"He's calm now. He says he'll come with us. And he knows about the clones. He says he'll tell us everything." Emely explained.

Dash looked at him closely then nodded. "Okay. But we need to get out of here quick. Since SOME of us didn't think it was smart to bring a mask along."

Champ shrugged. "Masks aren't my style. Since everything here is wrapped up I think I'll just head home." He said turning towards the door. Dash quickly cut him off. "Move."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Aye. I think we should all stay and sort this whole mess out." Connor came in dusting himself off.

Megumi and Violet followed him, neither looking the other in the eye. Dash looked around at everyone. Well, they were all here and accounted for. He planned to have them meet, but it wasn't supposed to be like this. He rubbed his temples. "Okay, let's just go before we ended up with our faces over the news."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make put some action into the story. Now all the main characters have meet. I also have very special plans for Emely in the future. Read and review!**


	7. Monday

The figure looked angered. This wasn't part of the plan. The boy was supposed to be their weapon, but this would be a major setback. Another man walked up behind him. "The mission was more or less a success. We collected a fair amount of data. But no DNA was able to be obtained. No important DNA anyway."

"A success? You failed to get the child, and you even warned that troublesome son of yours! Our new weapon has fallen into the hands of the enemy, he'll give them all types of information!"

The man chuckled. "The objective was data collection, was it not?"

He growled and turned towards the man. "When I said some losses were acceptable I didn't mean to give them everything but the kitchen sink!"

"Be more descriptive next time." He looked like he wanted to rip him limb from limb. "I really think you should pick your next move wisely."

"Please, you're an asset, for now. But remember, our advances are your advances and our loss is your loss."

"You're failure is at worse a setback for me. This little alliance we have going on will only last for as long as I need it too."

"I don't care! Just do your job until that time! Look for and retrieve the weapon!" The figure ordered. "And keep the brats alive! I don't have enough DNA to risk them yet. While you're at it bring the young medium. We don't have her DNA and she could prove to be useful."

"Fine. But don't blame me for any, what did you call it? 'Acceptable losses' right?" The man said turning to leave. "How are you're other little science projects coming along?"

"They'll be ready, very soon."

* * *

"What do we really know about this mysterious return of the supers? I mean we know supers usually show back up to save the day from evil, but let's go over the fact. There is zero to little crime in Todayland, no reported incidents, at least to my knowledge involving the supers before today. So, maybe the supers are causing the trouble this time around."

Dash looked at the TV and couldn't believe it. He knew that Saturday's events would wind up on the news, but he didn't think it'd be like this. "Honey, are you okay?" Sybille asked worried.

"I'm fine. This guy is just some loud mouth anyway."

The news reporter was some guy named Randal Baits. He was always trying to make someone or something look bad, and the return of the supers was his perfect chance. "Here's a list of damages these so called 'Heroes' left behind. An entire city block destroyed, three building demolished, and the lobby of a hotel torched from the inside out. And who's going to pay for all this? I'll give you a hint, it's not the supers. Who does that leave? Us of course."

"I wish…" Dash muttered as he drunk his coffee. The government didn't expect him to pay for all the damages, but they weren't letting him off the hook that easy.

"Though no identities were confirmed, eyewitnesses say that all parties involved were simply teenagers. Can you imagine what a teenaged super could do with the power to light things on fire, or read people's minds, or run at the speed of light? I shudder at the thought."

Sybille looked at her husband. "What did you do with your powers when you were a teen?"

Dash looked nervous for a second. "Nothing important." He'd been in and out of many places a boy his age shouldn't have been.

She looked at him curiously until Emely walked in. She sat down at her seat and quickly began eating her breakfast. "Whoa, slow down on you're going to choke Emely. What's your hurry anyway?" Sybille asked.

"Jake said he's coming back to school today and he doesn't know his way around. So I'm going to walk to school with him. He's coming by soon and I forgot I was supposed to wake up early so we wouldn't be late." She said before stuffing her mouth full of food.

Dash looked a bit annoyed and but kept eating his breakfast. Jake hadn't been to school in over a year, so he was glad someone was there to show him around, but why did it have to be his daughter? "I'll be fine dad. Jake wouldn't harm a fly… well he might eat one but you get the idea."

Sybille looked confused. "Wait? He eats bugs?"

"He's a super. He's like a giant Frog. Remember that really nervous wimpy kid I told you about?" Dash asked.

Emely frowned. "He's not wimpy. He's just really polite. Besides, he did save me." Emely pointed out.

A knock came on the back door and Sybille turned around. "It's open." The door open and Jake stepped in. He was holding his skateboard, he thought it would be rude to ride it in the house, and his backpack was slung over his shoulder. "So you're the boy who saved my daughter? I owe you a lot of thanks."

Dash knew how worried Sybille had been worried about the girls using their powers, especially Emely. But after a while Dash convinced her that she'd need to use them to defend herself, and it wasn't like she was trying to get into fights. "It was nothing ma'am." Jake said politely. "I'm just glad nobody got hurt."

He sighed. He was supposed to hate any boy that his daughter liked, but this kid… he was harmless, who could hate him! "So, are you to going to the Ball together?" Sybille asked.

"No!" Both Jake and Emely said quickly. They both looked at each other and then down at their feet. Dash looked at Sybille who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. They were supposed to be chasing boys away, not trying to set them up with her!

Dash sat up and turned towards Jake. "Yeah, anyway I assume you know that if you two are planning on walking to school together you need to be careful. Stay in places with lots of peoples, look out for each other, and keep you're slimly hands off my daughter."

"Dad!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Everyone looked at Jake. Dash hadn't expected that answer. Usually when he threatened boys they just nodded and left as soon as possible. "Um… okay then. Remember that."

Emely rolled her eyes and then grabbed Jake's hand. Dash gave him an angry look. What did he just say? "We'll be fine. I'll see you after school." She dragged Jake out and closed the door behind him.

As they left Dash heard Jake's voice saying something like 'I don't think he likes me'. He turned back to his breakfast and Sybille glared at him. "What?"

"That was mean Dash. Jake seems like a nice boy and Emely looks crazy about him."

"She only met him two days ago! How can she be crazy about him!" Dash said grumpily. "Besides, she's too young to have a girlfriend."

"Where you too young? Cause you're mother gave me a long list of girls that you-"

"Okay she can date!" Dash said panicking. He didn't want her to bring up 'that' again. "But I still don't like it. Boys his age only have one thing on their mind, and that's… you know what it is."

Sybille laughed. "If he was thinking about that then Emely probably would have read his mind already. You know she can't keep herself from doing it. Now stop being so harsh on him."

"Why should I? You're father was hard on me!" Dash complained.

"Because you dated so many girls in-"

"Okay! Just don't go there again. I don't want to have to fight before I go to work today." Dash said leaning back in his chair. Flame and Violet came down and took their seats at the table. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up."

Violet yawned as Flame just began eating her breakfast. Neither of them felt in the talking mood right now. Especially after the news, Dash had told them earlier. "I wanted to be rested for 'training'." Flame said sarcastically.

Dash sighed. Did everyone in the house have to give him grief this morning. "Look, I told you the afterschool sessions are just so you can better defend-"

"I know how to use my powers. There isn't much to learn about lighting stuff on fire." Flame argued. "Besides, it's not like I don't already have enough stuff to do after school. Why do I have to babysit."

"It's not babysitting, it's training. I want you to be there to show some of the younger supers how it's done. Megumi and Jake don't know how to use their powers properly, you'll be a good example to them." Dash said.

"Besides, I heard Terrance is going to be there." Sybille said placing the dishes in the sink.

Flame looked furious and Dash slapped his face. She wasn't supposed to tell him that. "Now I'm definitely not going! He lied to me! That sneaky, self centered, arrogant, over confident son of a-"

"Flame!" She stopped and then looked at her mother. She then looked as Dash who looked at her like she was crazy and Violet who just looked scared. "Deep breaths sweetie."

"Look, you're going, and that's final. I don't know what type of dramatic teenage stuff you have going on with him, but put it aside. Emely needs someone to teach her how to use her powers and he's the only other medium we know."

"Whatever."

Dash looked down at his sister. "Please tell me you don't have boy problems. I need at least one women in this house that isn't going to drive me crazy with boy problems."

"Sorry, but there's this thing with Megumi and Wil-"

"Ah! Not listening! Sybille take over! I'm going to work!" Dash said getting up and walking out. "Don't be late for training after school."

Violet turned to Sybille. "I'm all ears."

"I was going to ask Wilbur to the Ball, but I saw him getting along with this other girl and wanted to tease him a little. So I pretended I wasn't going to ask him, so he asked the other girl instead. We talked but everything is still weird, and now he's hanging out with this other girl and we haven't even talked to each other in days." Violet took in a deep breath after he finished explaining.

Sybille nodded her head. "So, just tell him how you feel. Explain to him what happened."

"I can't tell him I didn't ask him just because I wanted to tease him! Then what would he think? That I'm jealous or desperate or something!"

"He'll think you care. I'm not saying he'll dump this other girl, because he shouldn't. But it's just the Ball, one date. If he really cares about you then he'll understand."

Flame rolled her eyes. "I don't even think you should waste your time with him." She said bitterly. She hadn't told Violet about Wilbur telling Megumi, who they were, but she was going to have a talk with him for sure. "Besides, Megumi isn't going to let go of that boy easily."

"Wait, the other super?" Sybille asked. "What is it with this boy and attracting supers?"

"I don't know. I guess he's just… special." Violet said poking her food with her fork.

* * *

Champ tied Susan's shoes tightly. "And that's how you double tie you're shoes." Susan smiled and nodded. "I have to take a knuckle head to school, so Aunty is going to bring you to school today. I'm still going to pick you up. Remember, don't come out until I call you, okay?" She nodded again.

"Check up time?"

"Yep. You brush your teeth?" She smiled showing him her teeth. "Wash your face?" She shook her head. "Brush your hair?"

"Uh-huh. Can you put it in a pony tail?"

He looked curious. "Why?"

"Aunty doesn't do it like you do. She always pulls my hair to tight." He sighed and then pulled up a chair. He sat behind her and began pulling her hair back. Thank god no one at school was here to see this. "So, what happened on your date? You didn't talk about it with Aunty, did something bad happen?"

Champ laughed. "Susan, you're five. I'm not about to talk to you about my love life."

"But I'll have to talk to you about it when I get older."

"I'm not going to talk. I'm going to kill any boy that gets close to you. No talking involved."

"Just tell me." She said jumping up and down. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Champ cursed under his breath. "Hey, I'm trying to tie a pony tail here! Stop jumping up and down before you end up bald!" She stopped jumping at the thought of being a bald-headed five year old girl. "And little miss nosy, if you have to know something came up so I canceled."

"Are you going to ask her out again?"

"Again, you're five. Things happened, and before you ask what you're too young to understand."

"So she's mad at you?" Champ wondered how she could do that. No matter what he told her she seemed to always know what was wrong. Champ finished with her pony tail and she turned around and smiled at him. "Why don't you just apologize?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He said as he grabbed her backpack and handed it to her. "And stop asking questions! I just said you're too young to understand!"

"But I heard you tell Jimmy the other day that sometimes you have to apologize to women even if they didn't do anything wrong, because all women are crazy." Champ looked a little worried now. If she heard that then his aunt might have too. "Does that mean I'm crazy too?"

Champ shook his head. "No. You're not a women, you're a girl. So that means you have a few more years of being nice and sane before you start all the drama."

"Drama?"

"It's when you'll start screaming about boys, and I'm going to have to beat a lot of people up, and you're probably going to hate me." He explained as he picked her up and began carrying her outside.

She laughed. "That's stupid. I would never hate you."

"There's this thing called the time of the month you'll get in about seven years, and then you might change your mind." He said frowning. He dreaded the day she's become a teenager.

"You know, if you like her you should fight her."

Champ looked confused. "What? Susan I don't think you get how dating works." She'd end up beating up any boy who asked her out… "On second thought yeah, you have the right idea."

"Aunty said if you really like someone you fight them." He thought for a second. She must have meant fight _for_ them. "Are you going to fight her?"

"Probably." Champ said sighing. He'd have to see her every day after school, so he was pretty sure he'd end up getting burned at least once. He took her to the living room and dropped her on the couch. Some of the other kids were already waiting. "Wait for Aunty."

He walked inside the kitchen and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. The super who had given them all hell a few days ago, Rex, was now in the kitchen cooking, and wearing a 'Kiss the cook' apron. "Hey Terrance. You didn't tell me your friend was a chef."

"He's not a chef, he's a tank with legs, and frankly that is a damn shame." Champ said laughing. Rex growled at him and he stopped. When Dash tried to find Rex's parents he got no leads, so Champ's aunt offered to give him a place to stay. "Why is he in here? I know he's staying with us but you don't have to make him cook."

"I didn't. I just got up this morning and started cooking, and then he came in and took over. And he's actually very good at it. I was just going to make bacon and eggs, but he came in and started making breakfast sandwiches." His aunt said smiling.

"So he's like an oversized nanny?" Champ said smirking.

"_Watch it!" _Rex thought while glaring at him. Champ hadn't read his mind when they were fighting, he assumed the guy was just another clone. But now that he knew Champ and Emely could understand him he was getting a little more chatty.

"He cooks, he cleans, he does all the chores you don't. He's more useful then you ever were."

Champ looked at his aunt offended. "Ouch…" He said putting his hand over his heart.

She rolled her eyes and then handed him a bag lunch. "I made you a sandwich and put a putting cup in there. There's also some fruit in there. You need to watch you're wait."

Champ sighed. His aunt had been babying him ever since he moved here. "Aunty, I'm a grown ass man, I don't need you to make me a lunch." He was surprised she wasn't mad at him about the incident. She was going to yell at him at first, but Megumi called and told her he only stepped in to save her, and he was off the hook.

"I know. I'm just not ready to let you grow up yet. Don't forget to pick up Susan after school, okay?"

"Yeah. C'mon Rex, we're taking the car. I'm sure as hell not driving you on my bike." He said as Rex took off his apron and headed for the garage. Champ turned to leave but then turned back around. "And thanks for the lunch." He gave his aunt a quick hug and then ran out. She smiled and then began putting away the dishes. Champ was like the son she never had, and she hoped nothing would happen to him. She didn't think she could handle it.

* * *

Megumi strung her guitar and tried to focus on her music, but she couldn't her mind was too crowded with everything else. She heard a knock on her door. "Megumi? Megumi it's me." Her father said. "We need to talk, you can't stay home today. Not after what happened on Saturday, it'll look suspicious."

She grunted angrily. A week ago he didn't even want her mentioning her powers, now all he did was talk about them and the other supers. "I already told you I'm not going! I called Wilbur and told him to go on ahead anyway, and I'm not driving with you!"

"But Megumi-"

"NO!"

"Ow! Damn it!" Megumi looked over at her window, it was still broken, and saw Champ. "Man, no wonder this place doesn't have any windows."

"What do you want?" Megumi asked crossing her arms.

He climbed into her window and then looked around her room. It was a lot less pink then he thought it would be. But then again she seemed like a tomboy. "I'm just here to talk. When you called to talk to my aunt it sounded like something was up, so I thought you were in trouble."

"The only trouble I have is with him." She said pointing towards the door.

"Look, I don't exactly have the best relationship with my father, in fact it's probably the worst relationship in the world. But yours seems like he's really worried about you. I can read his mind from here, and all he's thinking about is how to protect you. Just hear him out."

"He lied to me for nine years!"

"At least he's here. My dad is somewhere hiding and probably planning to kill me. Besides, I lie all the time and people forgive me. Don't you think you can forgive him at least once?"

She looked at Champ and then at her door. "I know you're listening dad!" She said pouting. She heard him fumbling at the door, probably surprised at being caught. "I'm going to school."

"So are we talking again?"

"Can't that wait until we get home. I just want to clear my head for now."

"Will you go to the training after school?" He asked hopefully.

She looked at Champ again. Right now he seemed like the only person she could really trust. "I'll go if you go."

Champ smiled. "Deal. And don't worry about that Wilbur kid. Even if he does think you're a freak I'll just kick his ass for you." Champ said as he jumped back out the window. Megumi looked out after him and saw Rex in the back of the car.

"He's riding with us?!" She said worried.

"Don't worry. He doesn't bite. In fact, he's harmless. Wait until I tell you what he was doing this morning at-" Rex growled at him. "Never mind."

Megumi smiled and made her way downstairs. She stopped and looked at her father. "I'm still mad at you." She said staring at him. "But if Champ can get over that guy punching him in the face, then I'll get over this. Sorry."

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I should have told you the truth when you got old enough to understand." He said hugging her. He hugged her tightly and when she tried to pull back he only hugged tighter. "Just a few more seconds."

Megumi was starting to get annoyed. "I'm going to be late for school…"

* * *

Wilbur looked down the hall at Violet. She was talking with Liz. How was he supposed to tell her what he did? Should he just come out and say it? Or maybe bring it up casually? Heck, after what happened Saturday she might already know. He took in a deep breath. He's just walk up to her, tell her he needed to tell her something, and then break it to her.

Besides, it's not like she would kill him. He felt a pair of hands grab him and push him against the wall. He looked up and saw Flame. "I'm so dead."

She smiled, a wicked and evil smile. "You got that right pipsqueak. We trusted you, especially Vi, and you went and told Megumi. She told me it was before you knew she was a super. If she hadn't been one of us our identities would be all over the news right now. So, what should I do right now Wilbur?"

He gulped. "Um… let me go?"

"Wrong answer." She said plucking his forehead. "When were you going to tell us?"

"I was going to tell Violet just now, I swear."

Flame looked at him closely. He didn't look like he was lying. "Violet is technically my aunt, but I treat her like my sister. And you know what would happen if you hurt one of my sisters right?"

"Something very, very bad." Wilbur guessed.

"If you hurt Violet, then I'm going to hurt you, get it?"

"Loud and clear."

Flame dropped him and then left down the hall. He let out a breath of relief. "Hey, you're Wilbur Robinson right?" He looked up and saw two tall figures standing over him. "The name is Champ, this here is Rex, and we're here to talk to you about Megumi."

Wilbur stepped forward but Champ pushed him back against the lockers. "You see, Megumi is a friend of ours, and she's in a really tight spot tight now. So I'll make this clear. If you happen to do anything like hurt Megumi…" Rex punched locker and left a large dent in it. "We'll hurt you. You understand me?"

Wilbur nodded fearfully. "Good. Nice talking with you." Champ said smiling. He patted him on the shoulder and then left down the hall. Rex growled at him before following Champ.

Wilbur looked confused. Now he was getting threatened by people he didn't even know! "Hey Wilbur." He turned around and jumped only to see it was Violet. She looked at him worried. "Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah, I just… it's complicated." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Look, I have something to tell you."

"Me too. I know things have been a little weird lately, and with all the super stuff going on I need to talk to someone who knows already. It's driving me crazy. Can we talk after school?"

Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, that works."

"Thanks. I'm just glad there's one person I can trust." She hugged Wilbur who was now feelings more guilty than ever and then headed to class. How was he supposed to sit there around her and Megumi at the same time?

"Attention all students, please report to the auditorium at this time. Again, all students report to the auditorium at this time." The principles voice rang throughout the school.

Wilbur was relieved. He knew he'd have to tell Violet eventually but every second she wasn't mad at him was a second he was going to cherish.

* * *

Flame looked angry. There was Kevin sitting with his date to the ball, and her friends were all sitting around her talking their dates. They all whispered or texted since they didn't want to upset her, but she already knew what they were talking about, and she couldn't blame them. "Hey Flame." She looked over and saw her friend Cynthia.

"I know this is probably a stupid question since you haven't said anything about it, but how did the date go with Champ?"

"There was no date, and there isn't going to be one. He's a jerk."

Cynthia pushed her glasses up. "Aw c'mon Flame. He doesn't seem that bad. I'm sure if he was late or something it was just some family business. He works with his aunt and he's got a lot of stuff on his plate from what I heard."

Flame rolled her eyes. She wished he had just been late. She wished that whole day would have just gone on like it was supposed to. But no, a huge fight between supers had to break out. "I'm done with him."

"Aw, that's too bad." Champ whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned around surprised. "I was hoping you'd give me another shot." He said smiling.

She turned around and swung at him. "Get lost!"

He back up and laughed. "I believe the deal was that if you didn't like the date that I'd leave you alone, but there was no date, so I get to keep bothering you." He said. He leaned forward again and wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her on the cheek. She swung at him again but he back up and walked off chuckling.

"Uh! He's like a little kid!"

"He's only teasing you because he likes you." Cynthia said. "For some boys it's the only way they know how."

"Well I don't like him!"

"Well, if you're not going to ask him how about one of the new guys?" Cynthia pointed over where Champ was standing. Beside him was Rex, who looked as grumpy as she did.

She had to stop herself from powering up when she saw him. After the fight on Saturday, she wasn't sure about him going to school. But her dad said it'd be fine so she let it go. "He's not my type."

"Then, how about the Irish kid over there?" Cynthia said pointing over at Connor. Connor had always gone to the school, but Flame hadn't really talked to him before. They only had one class together so she hardly ever saw him. She shook her head. No way.

"Everyone else has a date already! You need to stop being so picky."

"I'm not being picky! It's just-"

"Attention students!" The principles voice stopped Flame and Cynthia. "I know you're all probably wondering why we gathered you here. Although I'm pretty sure most of you are just happy to be out of class. Now usually the week leading up to the Robinson Ball is a regular school week, but we decided to do something different this year. We're going to have Spirit week!"

Wilbur looked up confused. Spirit week? His dad told him they used to have that at schools, crazy things like 'Crazy hat day' or 'Bum day'. "Now, starting tomorrow there will be a dress theme for each day. Tomorrow is Pajama day!"

"I guess that means I'm showing up in my boxers." Champ joked as he elbowed Rex who smirked. A few of the kids snickered and Violet looked back at Rex and Champ. Since when had they gotten along so well?

"There will also be a lot of games between the grades. The winning grade will win…" The principles smiled. "A free week out of school next week, with no makeup work! Now, everyone please meet up with the rests of your grade to discuss who'll be competing in what. Freshman to the lunch room, Sophomores in the library, Juniors can stay here, and Seniors take the lunch area outside."

* * *

Emely walked down the hall with Jake. "Can you believe it? We could win a free week out of school! We have to win this thing!" She looked down at a flyer and smiled. "They have a 'Dress like you're favorite character' day! This is so cool!" She said as Jake looked down at the flyer as well.

He spotted a 'Crazy hat day'. He did have an old hat with bells on it his father won at a carnival once. He could wear that. "All of this seems really cool. And it would be nice to get a week out of school, even though I just got back. But what about training after school?"

"It says the parents can come watch, so I'm sure he'll let us start training next week if I asked really nicely. I am the youngest after all." She said confidently.

Jake smiled. His dad had never really treated him different since he was the youngest. His mother used to baby him so he guessed that's why he was a little tougher. "What are you going to compete in?"

"I'm going to the jump rope contest! It's for two people, want to join it with me?"

"I don't think I'm good at jumping rope." He was lying though. He was good at it, but a boy jump roping didn't seem very manly.

"Aw c'mon! I bet you're great at it. You are a frog after all." She whispered. "How about this, if you join Jump rope with me then I'll let you pick the next one we do."

He looked down at the paper. "Um, okay. Can we do… the egg toss?"

"Sure." They walked down the hall and Emely peeked up at Jake. "You know, I haven't decided to go to the ball with anyone yet."

He blushed. Was she telling him to ask her? "Well, I… would you like to-" Champ yanked him back and began pulling him off.

Champ didn't even look back at her. "I need to borrow him for a second. And don't try you're little trick cause it won't work on me." He said as he dragged Jake around the corner.

She ran forward and grabbed the back of his shirt. "You can't just-"

"Wait, it's okay Emely. I'll catch up in a second." Jake said as Champ kept dragging him off. Emely looked worried but let them go. She hoped Jake would be okay, Champ didn't seem like he was a bully, but he was definitely up to something.

* * *

Jake looked around the empty classroom and felt nervous. Champ was sitting on top of one of the desk, Megumi was sitting in a chair in front of the board, and Rex was leaning on the door so no one could sneak up on them. "I bet you're wondering why we dragged you here right." Megumi asked.

"Kind of." Jake said worried. Were they going to beat him up? Or maybe they were working for the clones? Would they take him back to the lab again?

"We're not working for the clones. Man, you're paranoid. We just want to talk." Champ said looking at him like he was crazy. Jake looked confused. "I can read your mind."

"So what do you want to tell me?"

Champ and Megumi looked at each other. "We figured since you're the only one in her grade you should have a heads up. Someone is after Emely."

"What?!" Jake said worried. "Are you sure? Where are they?"

"Yeah. We think there is a clone in the school right now."


	8. Training Day

Wilbur threw his book in his lockers. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but he was glad he was going to school tomorrow. This spirit week thing sounded kind of fun, and at least he didn't have to go to class. He closed his locker and then turned to find Violet. He had to tell her eventually. Who knows, maybe she would forgive him before they graduated high school.

He had to think of a way to tell her without her getting too mad. Oh who was he kidding! That was impossible! He'd spoiled her biggest secret, she was going to be mad no matter how he explained it to her. He looked down at the floor and tried to think of something he could do to get her to forgive him. Maybe he could buy her something? No, that would probably make her even madder.

He decided to just do it quickly. He'd find her, tell her, beg for forgiveness, and then hope she would forgive him. Wilbur began making his way down the hall to go find Violet. The sooner he got this over with the better. He saw her at her locker and quickly made his way over to her. "Hey Violet. You have a second, I need to talk to you about something." He said.

Violet was quickly throwing her things her in locker. Flame told her not to be late to and to head to the car right after school, and nobody liked ticking Flame off. "Sorry Wilbur, I'm really busy. I have to be somewhere. I promise we can talk later but now is just a bad time." She said grabbing her bag. She walked quickly to the school doors and Wilbur followed her.

"It's just that it's really important. It'll only take a second." He said following her.

Violet stopped and turned around. "Okay, but seriously Wilbur I need you to make this quick. I have to be somewhere Wilbur." He took in a deep breath. Here it was, the moment of truth.

"Violet, I accidentally told you're secret." She looked at him for a few seconds, confused. "Okay, just listen for a few seconds! Megumi was over and my dad was looking for her because he needed to find the others, when he tried to pull her away I asked why, and we got into an argument, and I accidently said it aloud! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Violet shook her head and then looked furious at him. She reached forward and hit him on the arm. "I can't believe you Wilbur! What if it had been someone else? My face could have been all over the six o'clock news!" She said as he rubbed his arm.

"Look, I know. I'm sorry Vi, I seriously arm. It was an accident, and you have every right to be made at me, but I just hope you'll forgive me, please Vi?" He got down on one knee and held his hands up together. "Please?"

Violet looked at him and sighed. She was mad at him, but he was begging like that she didn't think she could yell at him. And even though he had told, it least there was no real harm done. She decided she would just make him pay for it later. "I'll forgive you Wilbur. But I'm still mad, and we're going to talk more about this later." Wilbur winced. She sounded like his mom.

He was still thankful. He wasn't even sure that Vi would ever talk to him again. "Thanks Vi, I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll do your homework for a month."

"That sounds nice, but I like my homework to be right when I turn it in." She said walking out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Violet walked out leaving Wilbur inside. She would figure out how she would make him pay later, but for now she had to get to training. As she made her way down the stairs she saw Megumi waiting for her.

She didn't look to happy to see Violet, but then again she never looked happy to see Violet. "So, he told you already right?" Violet nodded. "Before you get to mad at him it was entirely his fault. I mean I was there and him and his dad were really mad at each other. I know how out of hand you can get when you're mad at you're parent's."

Violet knew she had a point. She couldn't remember how many times she had yelled at her mom and dad and then regretted it later. "Relax, I decided to forgive him. I'm still mad at him though." She said crossing her arms. "So, are you going to training?"

"Yeah." Megumi said bitterly. She really didn't want to go, but she did make a deal with Champ, and she never went back on her word. Besides, it'd be a perfect chance to get to use her powers. "I'm guessing you're going since, you know, you're dad is in charge of the thing."

Violet and Megumi began walking to the parking lot. They were both getting rides from someone after all. "Yeah. Dash can be uptight sometimes. I can't believe he used to be to hyperactive." She said. Violet realized she had just been talking about the past, but Megumi didn't seem to notice.

"At least your dad acts mature. My dad still tries to treat me like I'm his little girl. Why can't he just stop acting to weird and let me grow up." She said sighing. "I heard he used to be rivals with your dad. They used to race to see who could take down the villain first."

Violet looked confused. "You're dad had super speed?"

"No, he had lightning powers. Shoots lightning bolts, runs super fast. All that stuff." She said kicking a nearby rock. "Mom said he was always really arrogant."

So he was basically just like Dash. No wonder they were rivals. "You did what!" Violet and Megumi looked over and saw Champ and Flame. Champ was backed up against a wall and Flame was coming towards him. Emely and Jake were standing behind them. "Are you an idiot!" She yelled as Champ backed up against the wall of the school.

Violet and Megumi looked at each other. They didn't know if this was serious, or another one of their 'Lovers spats'. "Flame, calm down for a minute. It's not like I left her alone. Jake was with her."

"Jake knows how to use his powers about as well as she does! How could you be so stupid! Why didn't you tell anyone!"

"I told everyone… you know, except you, Violet, and Emely"

Flame grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. She lifted her fist and looked like she was about to punch him. "I should beat you within an inch of your life!" She shouted. "I don't care what happens! If my sister is in danger you tell me!"

He pointed at her shoulder. "Just to let you know, you're on fire."

Flame yelled and shook him violently. Megumi and Violet stepped in a separated them. "Wait a second! Calm down Flame, what did he even do?" Violet asked pushing Flame back. She knew she must have been mad because she could feel the heat on her skin.

"He found out there was a clone in the school after Emely and didn't tell anyone!" Violet looked surprised and then turned around to Champ.

"I told you I let Jake know! He was protecting her!" Champ argued. "I mean come on! He took on Rex just to protect her, you really think he's going to let anything happen?"

"Jake couldn't protect a fish from water!" Flame yelled back. Jake looked hurt by this comment but Emely patted him on the back. "Sorry Jake, I didn't mean that. It's just that he should have told someone! If you know the clone is after her, say something!"

Champ threw his hands up. "You're right, after all, you don't ignore me every time you see me in the hallways. I didn't try to tell you like a hundred times already!" He yelled back sarcastically. "Oh wait, I did try to tell you like a hundred times! You stuck up bi-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone covered their ears when Megumi screamed. She took a deep breath. "I knew that the clone was here, I was using echolocation***** to try and find it, but I couldn't. I was watching Emely, so if anything happened I would have known. I'm sorry for not telling you Flame but we needed to keep it a secret until after school."

Flame looked at her for a while. "Okay, why couldn't you tell me?" She asked looking at Champ.

"Because she can't control her powers." Champ said simply. "A Medium's power is based on emotion. If you get mad, scared, or nervous, your powers could go haywire. I was just trying to keep her calm until she was safe."

She looked at him suspiciously. "I think he might be right. I have had a lot of trouble controlling my powers lately Flame. And sometimes I even have nightmares. I had one last night, and then woke up this morning and my mirror was cracked into pieces." Emely said.

"I know you don't trust me, but I can teach her to control her powers. Because if she doesn't she's going to end up hurting somebody, or herself. Trust, me I know." Champ said patting her on the head. "I wouldn't put your sister in danger, I swear."

Flame pointed at him. "I believe you, but next time you need to tell me when something like this happens."

"Next time you need to listen." Champ mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Megumi clapped her hands together. "Now that the love birds have finished, can we hurry up and go? Where the heck are Connor and Rex?"

They heard a car revving and then turned around and saw Rex behind the wheel of Champ's car. In the passenger's seat was Connor. "Hey lad, nice car you got here. I don't think I've ever seen one this old before." Connor yelled out the window.

Champ looked like he was going to blow a fuse. "Get the hell out of my car!" He yelled running after them. Violet looked around at everyone. This was supposed to be a team? Between Flame and Champ trying to kill each other, Rex and Connor stealing cars, and Emely's powers going crazy, she didn't know how they were going to pull this off.

* * *

The spot for training couldn't have been better hidden. To make sure no one spotted them Cornelius set up a special training room underneath a large government building. It had everything they would need. Punching bags, weight machines, sparring robots, the works. He wanted to make sure the kids would be ready for action. He even threw in a living room so they could all relax when they were done.

Right now though, they were all just sitting around waiting for Dash to show up. Most of them were annoyed. He told them not to be late, but was late himself. He had super speed! How could he be late for anything! "So, is your dad always such a flake?" Connor asked laying back in his chair. "It's been almost an hour and he still hadn't showed up."

Flame crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair from her place. Why did he dad always have to do this? "Hey, since we're going to be a superhero team we should think up of names." Emely suggested. "It's a good way to pass the time and it'll be fun. Like me, I could be Medium, and Jake…" She said smiling. She pointed to Jake. "And you could be Hopper!"

Jake thought it was pretty cool. And it least it wasn't Frog man or something like that. Connor raised his hand and smiled. "Me! I want to go next! I'll be Tank!" He said slamming his fist together.

Champ nodded. "Pretty cool name. But check mine out, I'm SyFy." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Lame." Megumi said chuckling. "It should be something cool, like… like Screech." She said snapping. "Yeah, that's so cool. What about you Parr?"

Flame smiled. "Inferno, kind of rolls off the tongue." She said smiling. "How about you Vi?"

Violet looked a little caught off guard. She already had her superhero name so she wasn't really interested in the conversation. "I was just going to go with Invisigirl." She said hoping no one would recognize her old name. No one seemed to. "What about Rex. I mean he can't talk, does he even need a nickname?"

"Scales." Emely said pointing to him. "It fits him. Scales."

Rex didn't say anything so they just assumed it meant yes. Champ got up and then dusted his pants off. "Okay, I'm getting tired of waiting. I'm taking a look around." He said walking off.

"Aye, couldn't be any more boring than sitting around and waiting for your pops." Connor added walking off in the opposite direction. There were plenty or rooms around the place, and they wanted to find out what was in this place.

Violet looked a little worried. This was a government base, should they really be digging around here? "Hey, he said he would be here in a little while. Just sit down and wait." Flame ordered.

Champ and Connor kept walking. "No one died and made you leader sugar queen." Connor said as he walked into one of the rooms. Megumi jumped up and followed Champ. Flame looked fusrtared. She chased after Champ as well.

Emely smiled. "C'mon Jake, we might as well take a look around too." She said grabbing his hand. She pulled him off towards a different room.

"But we might get in trouble!" He complained.

"Stop being such a wet blanket!"

Violet sat across from Rex who was silent. He looked over at her and then growled. That was all the motivation she needed to get going. She got up and ran after Connor. She didn't want to interrupt Emely and Jake, and she didn't want to be there when Champ and Flame started yelling at each other.

* * *

Champ opened the door to the weapons room and smiled. "Now this is what I'm talking about." He looked around and saw guns, swords, and all types of weapons. Megumi followed him in and took a look around herself. She saw a staff and made her way over to it as Champ grabbed a shield. "Nice, wonder what it's made off." He said looking over it.

Megumi grabbed the staff and then looked over at his shield. "Its steel infused with diamond. That thing it probably the closest thing to unbreakable you can get." Champ looked at her confused. How could she possibly know that? "Echolocation. I can pretty much tell what everything in this room is made off." She looked at her staff again. "Man, this thing is so Crash. Oh yeah, Flame's coming."

Champ turned around and saw Flame walking in the door. "Would you two knock it off! This is a government base, and those aren't toys! Put them down!"

Megumi stun the staff between her fingers and then grabbed it. It split into two smaller staff and she smiled. She liked this weapon. "See, we know what we're doing. Check this out." He threw his shield and it bounced off the wall, to the ceiling, off the floor, and then almost hit Flame. She ducked and he caught the shield.

Flame turned towards him with fury in her eyes. She blasted at him but he lifted his shield and blocked it. "Oh man, this thing really does work." He said smiling.

"Put it down!" Flame shouted.

He ignored her and then tossed the shield again. It bounced around a few times and Megumi swung and knocked it away with her staff. It bounced right back to Champ. "This thing is so cool. I feel like Captain America." He said bringing his arm back to throw it again. Flame grabbed his arm and pushed him. "Hey!"

"I said put it down!"

He smiled. "Why don't you make me?" He asked stepping back in front of her. He was done trying to play nice with Flame. If she wasn't going to try and get along why should he?

Flame looked like she wanted to roast him, and both Megumi and Champ could feel the temperature rising. "Put it down." She said balling his fist up.

"Make me." He said smirking. "C'mon Inferno, make a move."

Megumi looked back and forth at them and looked totally terrified. If these two started a fight this whole building might end up destroyed. Flame was sizzling. She wanted nothing more than to roast him alive, but she knew she'd be in more trouble if she ended up getting into a fight.

She looked furious but turned around and left them. "Fine! Get yourself in all the trouble you want, but I'm staying out of it!"

"Daddy's girl." Champ said throwing the shield again.

* * *

Emely opened the door and looked amazed. It was a pool, a huge one. She walked in and looked down at the water. It was so clear. "I bet my dad put this in here for you." She said looking at Jake. "How fast can you swim?"

Faster than her dad could probably run. "Not very." He lied. He just didn't want to show her his webbed feet.

What he didn't know was Emely could still read his thoughts. "Jake, I don't care if you have webbed feet, and you shouldn't either. My dad says our powers make us special, we shouldn't be ashamed of them."

"But you can still use you're powers and be YOU. I'm green, I have a sticky tongue, and I have webbed feet. It's not fair, everyone else gets to look normal, and I'm stuck like this." He said kicking the wall nearby. "I'm not a super, I'm a freak."

"You are NOT a freak. Stop saying that. You're every bit a super the rest of us are." She said trying to cheer him up. "And I know you can probably swim really well, show me."

"Emely I don't-"

"Please?" She asked.

Why did she have to look at him like that. He sighed and began taking his shoes off. "Promise you won't laugh." Emely nodded and he continued taking his shoes off. His feet were wide and webbed. He moved them around a bit. It had been a while since he had been barefoot. He jumped in the pool fully clothed.

He didn't have anything to hide on his body, he just knew if her dad caught him with her shirtless he'd kill him. Besides, he'd never been shirtless in front of a girl. He dived under and began swimming. Emely watched in awe as he sped around the pool. He was like a dolphin. He swam around the pool a few times and then came back up. "That was so cool!" Emely said clapping. "You have to do the swim race at spirit week tomorrow!"

He climbed out of the pool and looked nervous. "Emely! What about my feet?"

"Who cares, even normal people have webbed feet. And if anyone makes fun of you then I'll… oh, I'll sick Flame on them!" Jake still looked nervous. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

They heard the door open behind them and saw Flame. She looked at the both of them. "Why is he wet?" Flame asked looking at Jake. She saw them pool behind them and couldn't believe it. Why was it when kids saw a pool they just had to jump in. "Nice flippers." She added.

Jake looked down and then quickly began putting his shoes back on. Emely ignored her sister. "Has dad called or anything?"

"He said he's on his way up the elevator now." Emely followed her out and Jake hopped out on one leg.

Everyone met in the living room and waited at the elevator. Violet watched as Champ kept throwing his shield against the wall and catching it like it was a tennis ball. "Are you sure you should be using that thing?" Violet asked worried.

"I've read more than enough Captain America comics to know how to use this thing." He said holding it up. He sounded just like Wilbur with Captain Future. "Hey Rex, give me your best shot."

Rex didn't need to be told twice. He punched the middle of the shield and Champ slide back, but the shield didn't have a scratch on it. The others looked impressed. If they had they shield on Saturday they might have been able to beat Rex. "Oh man! That thing is so Crash!" Megumi said amazed. "Let me try it."

"No way, finder's keepers."

The Elevator opened and Dash walked in. "Okay, sorry for the wait. There was some stuff at work I had to handle. But I'm here now, and we can get started. I know you have spirit week so I'll just show you around and…" He looked at Champ and Megumi who were still holding the shield and staff. "What are you doing with those?"

"We got bored so we looked around and found some toys to play with." Megumi said spinning the staff.

"I told them not to." Flame muttered.

Dash rubbed his forehead. "Did everyone already look around? Cause if so you can all just go home now." He said heading back to the elevator. "We'll start training next week after the Ball, but for now just go home, work on your powers with your parents, and try not to blow anything up."

"Sweet, time to head home." Connor said running into the elevator.

"Alright, c'mon Rex. I'll give you a ride home Megumi." Champ said. "Emely, I'll start helping you with your powers next week, until then try to cut back on using them. Oh, and Mr. Parr, you might want to do something about that clone that was in the school."

"Wait, what?!" Dash asked turning to him.

Champ put his hand on Rex and Megumi and then teleported away. "I hope he teaches me how to do that." Emely said.

Dash looked annoyed. He knew dealing with a bunch of teenagers supers would be difficult, and they weren't making it any easier for him. "We'll talk about this clone thing when we get home. Hey, why is he wet?" Dash asked looking at Jake.

"No reason." Emely said smiling nervously. She didn't want her dad to know they were alone together, he'd freak out.

Dash looked at Jake. "Hey girls, head to the car. I need to have a talk with Jake." Emely was about to say something. "Would you relax, I'm not going to hurt him. I just need to talk to him."

Emely looked worried but Flame nudged her. It wasn't like Dash would actually hurt him. She left behind Flame and Vi and Jake looked nervous. "Sit down Jake." He quickly sat down. "I'm sure you know this, but my daughter likes you."

Jake almost spit a wade of slime. "Wait a second! She likes me!" He said smiling.

Dash slapped his forehead. Great. "Not the point I'm trying to make. Listen, with all this clone stuff happening I'm worried about her. I'm worried about Vi and Flame too, but they're more experienced and know how to use their powers. Since you're in her class, and you spend time with her, I want you to keep an eye on her for me."

Jake was only half listening. Emely liked him. Dash saw the dumb expression on his face. Oh man, was that what he looked like when he found out Sybille liked him? "She likes me."

Dash clapped snapping him out of it. "I need you to focus here. I'm asking you to look out for my girl Jake. Can you do that?" Jake nodded. "Good, don't let me down. Now come on, I'll give you a ride home."

* * *

Wilbur lay on his bed and tossed a tennis ball up and down. He was in serious trouble. Vi may have forgiven him for earlier, but he still had stuff to deal with. Like Megumi. He liked Megumi. She was cool, she liked comics, she was in a rock band, they got along great. But he only wanted to be friends. From what Champ said she wanted to be more then friends.

He was scared of Champ's threats, but he was much more afraid of hurting her feelings. And then there was Violet, he had no idea what he was to her. Did she just want to be friends, did he even have a chance with her? Why did girls have to be so confusing! "Wilbuh!"

He looked down and saw Wilma standing at his bed. She was trying to climb up but wasn't quite there yet. He reached down and grabbed her. "At least there's one girl that isn't trying to drive me crazy." He said lifting her up in the air. "What do you think I should do?"

"Wilbuh!"

"Interesting point." He was asking for love advice from an infant, he must have be going crazy.

Cornelius suddenly rushed in out of breath. "How can someone with such small legs runs so fast." He said gasping for air. "Do me a favor and don't tell your mother she outran me. If she thinks I can't keep up with the baby she'll make me start my exercising regiment again."

"That might not be such a bad idea." Wilbur said handing Wilma to him.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said sitting down next to Wilbur. "I just have to catch my breath."

Wilbur looked at his dad curiously. "Hey dad, how did you know you had a shot with mom?" He asked.

Cornelius looked at him like he was crazy. "I knew I had a shot because when I was thirteen you brought me to the future and showed me that I was married to your mom."

"Oh yeah. Well, how do normal people know they have a chance with a girl."

Cornelius already knew he was talking about Violet. "You won't know for sure until you tell her. Look Wilbur, love and dating can be a complicated thing, but the only way for things to work out is for you to tell the truth. Explain to her how you feel."

"Yeah, but if I tell one girl how I feel, it might hurt the other girl. I just want to get through this without having to hurt anyone's feelings."

Cornelius sighed. "Look Wilbur, sometimes people's feelings get hurt and there's nothing we can do about it. But it's better to tell the truth and hope that you can at least be friends. Because if you lie to try and make everyone happy, you'll get caught, and then everyone'll end up feelings worse than before."

Wilbur thought about it. He was right. He decided, he would tell Violet how he felt after the Ball. Hopefully Megumi would understand and they could still be friends. He really hoped they would still be friends. If she was too made she might sick Champ and Rex on him again. "So, how did the superhero training thing go?"

"You know it's funny. By the time I got there everyone was gone. I was missing two weapons from the armory though." Cornelius said thinking back. "Oh well, I'm sure one of the interns just misplaced them. C'mon Wilma, let's get you back to mama."

"Bye Wilbuh!"

Cornelius stopped and then looked at Wilma. He looked over at Wilbur who just shrugged. Cornelius shook his head. "Why can't she say Cornelius?"

* * *

**A/N: What's up readers! Sorry for the super long update. On top of school I had really bad writers block. I actually rewrote this chapter a few times before I was happy with it, and I hope you guys are happy with it too. I hope you guys like the nick names for the supers. I almost gave Emely and Flame new names but was I reading over artificus Team Future special and saw their names, heh. **

***Echolocation: An ability of humans to detect objects in their environment by sensing echoes from those objects. By actively creating sounds, for example, by tapping their canes, lightly stomping their foot or making clicking noises with their mouths. **


	9. Father and Son

Alpha, or Cobra sat at his desk and glared at man before him. Terrance Timothy Tillman Senior, or otherwise known as former super villain, Black Hole. "You were supposed to bring me the medium days ago. We had a deal. You bring me the medium, and I give you the supers I've been holding in the research lab. I've held up my part of the deal, but what about you?" He said frustrated.

"The deal was I bring you supers, you take their DNA and release them to me, that's it. Yet I found out you've been experimenting on them. So I think I'm allowed to hesitate when it comes to bringing you supers." Terrance said with a slight hint of anger in his voice. "Besides, these things take time. I can't just charge in and take her off the streets. Unless you want me to blow you're cover."

Cobra looked at him with disdain. He couldn't stand this man, but he knew full well he wouldn't be able to move on his own. The clones weren't getting the job done when it came to capturing supers, so he had to rely on this fool and his band off amateurish supers. "I don't care what it takes, just get that girl, and do it discreetly!"

He need her DNA, he was so close to completing his ultimate creation. But he couldn't' afford to go public yet. Right now the public hated the supers, they were unwelcomed and unneeded, and that was exactly what he wanted. If they knew he was, still around it would give the people something to worry about, to NEED the supers again. "I told you, it takes time." Terrance repeated.

Cobra frowned. "Perhaps if you spent more time capturing the supers I needed and less time trying to play daddy with that idiot son of yours, then you'd have captured her by now."

Terrance glared at him and looked like he was ready to strike. "I'd watch what you'd say about my children. I may not be on the best terms with them, but they're still my family." He said. "Besides, my son may be of some use to us. I think I can convince him to side with us."

Cobra was interested. "You're son is a medium, right?"

"Don't even think about it. You'll keep him and my daughter out of your sick experiments." He got up and then began walking out. "Now if you excuse me I have to make a family visit."

* * *

Champ walked down the street grumbling. His aunt needed the car, and his bike needed fixing, so he was stuck walking. Dash had advised them all to either drive or get a ride, but he knew he would be fine. He was strong enough to defend himself and it wasn't like Cobra would be after him anyway. He would probably come after Emely or Jake, so why should he worry about it.

He looked across the street and saw a few kids from the school. They were wearing pajamas. That was right, it was pajama day at school. He had totally forgotten. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going anyhow. He decided to skip school today. He was just going to go to the arcade and play until he ran out of pocket change. Just as he was about to enter the arcade he stopped.

He looked over his shoulder. And then kept walking, past the arcade, and then down an empty alley way. "You can stop hiding. You know I can just read your mind when you get close old man." He said turning around. He saw Terrance floating down towards him with a smile on his face. Normally Champ would be ready to lash out at him, but this time seemed different.

He couldn't completely read his mind, his father had learned to through off his mind reading when he was around, but he could tell he had something important to talk. "Hello Junior, long time no see. Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked as he landed down in front of Champ.

"Since when do you care if I'm in school?" Champ said laying against the wall and lifted his hand ready to blast him. "Start talking or I start blasting."

"Not here. Cobra may have his dogs watching us. We're going to go somewhere more private." He said walking off. Champ shoved his hands in his pockets and followed him.

Terrance led him to an old school dinner. They got a table and then sat down. Terrance picked up the menu and looked over it. "You're mother and I always loved going to these old fashioned dinners. This one was before we were even born. Did you know that we had our first date at the Silver Dinner?"

Champ glared at him. "You know, if you're going to give me a dirty look you should take off the sunglasses. I don't know why you're mother insisted on always wearing those things in doors. I never could convince her to take them off." He said. "I think I'm going to have the Cherry pie…"

Now he was really getting annoyed. "Would you cut the crap! I didn't come here to talk about mom and pie! I came here because I could tell you had something important to say, now say it or get lost!" He shouted slamming his hands on the table. He saw the waitress standing at their table looking confused. She clearly hadn't expected him to burst out like that. "…I'll have the lemon pie."

The waitress walked off to go get their orders while Terrance looked sympathetic. "I get it. You still blame me for your mother. I'm sorry for what happened, I really am. But you can't keep holding this against me. Cobra was the one who killed her, not me."

Champ now looked furious. "Blame you? I never blamed you for mom's death. I always blamed Cobra. I even forgave you for abandoning us after she died. What I can't seem to figure out is why in the world, is HE still alive? I figured when you left, you'd be hunting down Cobra like the dog he is, and then killing him. Making him pay for everything, he did. But the moment you find him, you joined him."

Terrance now looked angry. "I do plan on killing Cobra. I plan on killing him painfully, and slowly. I want to make him regret the day he was ever born. I'm going to use his own research to rip him apart molecule by molecule until nothing remains." He said balling his fist up. Champ noticed his fork twisting until it was scrap metal. "And I want you to be there when I do."

He looked surprised. "Are you asking me to help you kill Cobra? I'm pretty sure you can kill him yourself."

Terrance chuckled. "He's a super now. He used a body-switching machine to take over one of his clones. I could still kill him, but I need him alive for now."

"So why do you need me?" Champ asked.

"I need you for the liberation of the supers. After I kill Cobra I plan to create a new world order. I want to create a world where supers don't have to hide behind masks." He said. "Today the supers are only needed when the world is in danger, and when the danger is over we're thrown away like overused shoes."

Champ thought about it. He had a point. When Mr. Incredible screwed up, the supers were forced into hiding. When Syndrome attacked, they wanted them back. Not long after Cornelius Robinson found a way to replace them with robots. It was a never-ending cycle. A large part of him wanted to say yes, but then he thought about the rest of the team. What would they do when they found out he was working with his dad, and by extension, Cobra(Even if they did plan on killing him.)

"Working with you would be working with Cobra, and the rest of the team would-"

Terrance cut him off. "You think they care? They'll be happy with putting Cobra in prison. He needs to pay." He said. "And besides, they don't really trust you. I guarantee you the minute they find out you're my son, they'll begin treating you differently."

Champ hated to say it, but he might have been right. Flame and Emely, Jake, Megumi, all of their parents were super heroes. Champ mom and dad were both super villains. Everyone had expected him to be evil even when he was a baby. If they found out, they might not trust him.

He shook the thought from his head. What was he thinking? Of course they would trust him! They were his friends! "Sorry, but I'm not joining you. Their friends, I'm not going to betray them." He said getting up. "You pay the tab. You owe me like over a thousand dollar in allowance anyway."

Terrance nodded. "I understand. But if you ever change your mind you know you can easily contact me. I'll always welcome you with open arm." He said getting up. He pulled money out of his pocket and put it on the table. "Take care of Susan and you're aunt." He left out leaving Champ totally confused.

His dad was supposed to be evil, but he was still family. And they both wanted to kill Cobra. On the other hand if the others found out… he didn't want to think about it. He sighed and then left out to try to figure this all out. In the mean time, he had to make sure no one found out.

* * *

Wilbur walked through the base in awe. So this was where the supers were supposed to be training. It looked amazing. A living room, a kitchen, a weight room, it had everything! "Man, this is one sweet hang out." Wilbur said amazed. Cornelius led him to the back where the armory was. "Why didn't you bring me here before?"

Cornelius chuckled. "It's kind of top secret kiddo. I'm not really sure if I should be bringing you in here now. It's just supposed to be for the supers. But since you're already so involved I figured there was no harm in showing you… don't tell your mother." Cornelius walked over and then picked up a shield. "I guess Champ decided to bring it back."

Wilbur looked at the shield and then at all the other items on the table. "Wow, this is a lot of crime fighting stuff you got here." He said casually. Cornelius nodded in response. "I bet someone could use this to help supers fight crime."

Cornelius dropped his clipboard and then turned towards his son. "Where are you trying to go with this Wilbur?" He asked.

"That, is an excellent question."

"No!"

Wilbur frowned. "You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"I'm not going to let you join the team Wilbur!" Cornelius said. "

Wilbur held his hands up. "Okay, but before you say no for sure, let me make a decent and valid argument." Cornelius pushed his glasses up and waited. He might as well give him a shot. "We already know Cobra knows who I am. He might even come after me to get to them. Don't you think I should be able to defend myself just in case something like that happens?"

Cornelius had to admit, that was a good point. "Okay, I won't let you join the team, but I will let you have one of these. Pick any item off the table you want."

"Can I have the sword?" Wilbur asked.

"No."

"Can I have the shield?"

"No."

"How about the laser gun?"

"No."

Wilbur frowned. "Well what can I have?"

"How about something that won't make people say, 'oh, look at that kid holding the giant weapon'?" Cornelius said. He reached down and then picked up a watch off the table. "I'll let you have this."

Wilbur looked at it clearly confused. "It's a watch." What was he supposed to do with a watch?

Cornelius smiled. "No, it LOOKS like a watch. But it's actually a time manipulation device."

"It's a mini time machine."

"No, a time 'Manipulation' device. Watch this." Cornelius hit the button and suddenly he was gone. "Over here."

Wilbur turned around and saw his dad standing at the door with a sandwich. "Where did you get that?"

"I walked up to the buffet and took it." He said taking a bit from the sandwich.

Wilbur looked at the watch. "So, it gives you super speed?" That would be awesome. Now if he screwed up with Violet he might be able to get away from Dash. "Cool."

Cornelius shook his head. "Not exactly. The device slows down time around you, giving everyone else the appearance that you're moving faster. In reality you're moving at the exact same speed." He explained tossing him the watch. "Don't do anything stupid like go into the girl's locker room with it."

"I wasn't going to do that!" Wilbur said. However, the thought might have crossed his mind.

"Just making sure you use it-."

Wilbur pressed the button and watched. It seemed like nothing had happened. Everything looked the same. He looked up and realized his dad hadn't moved. He looked closer. He was moving, just very slowly. "Awesome." He walked around his dad and then pressed the button again.

"-wisely." Cornelius realized Wilbur was no longer in front of him. Wilbur tapped his shoulder but before he could turn around he hit the button again. Wilbur ran back in front of him and then turned the watch back off. Cornelius looked behind him and saw nothing, then realized his son was back in front of him. "Very funny Wilbur. Only use it in an emergency."

"Does being late for school count as an emergency?"

"No!"

Once Cornelius was done he made his way over to another room. When they entered they saw a large computer. "Whoa, what's that for?"

"That keeps all the data on the supers we keep track off." He said.

Wilbur was curious. "So it can tell you anything about anyone on the team?" He said with smile. He could find out who else was a super.

"No Wilbur. That's classified information."

"Aw c'mon dad, I already know about Vi and the others, Megumi too. The others probably go to the school too. What's the harm in me knowing." He said nudging Cornelius with his elbow.

"They have the right to their secret identities just like Violet and Megumi do." Cornelius scolded. He then remembered something. "Oh I forgot the data chip I have to download on this thing. I'll be right back. Don't touch that computer."

The minute he left Wilbur turned to the computer. Right now it was the most temping thing in the world to him. He could find out about all the supers in his school, in the whole city! No, he couldn't… aw heck, he was going to and he knew it. He ran over to the computer and clicked the file that said 'Supers'.

He clicked the top folder and then saw a list of names. Violet, Flame, Emely, Megumi… Jake? He was that new kid that Emely was hanging out with. That explained a lot. He clicked the file and looked at his information. Specifically her relatives.

Jake's dad was a normal person, but his mother was a super named Beast Girl. Beside her real name, Anita Smith, was the words 'Deceased'. Wilbur now felt bad. He couldn't imagine what it was like not having a mother.

He shook it off and decided to go to the next file. Connor, he went to his school too! He was that big Irish kid. There wasn't much info on him. His dad was some old super named Brick Breaker, and his mom was normal.

After he skimmed through it he decided to go to the next one. Terrance Timothy Tillman Junior? What kind of name was that? He looked at the picture beside his name and looked shocked. It was Champ! Champ was one of the supers! "No way…" He mumbled. He decided to dig a little deeper. He was a medium like Emely.

Everything seemed pretty normal, until he his parents. Rochelle Tillman, her codename was Black Bird. She was a super villain! He quickly looked up his father and was just as surprised. Terrance Timothy Tillman Senior, codename Black Hole, also a super villain. Both of her parents were super villains! What did that mean?

He heard the doorknob turn behind him and knew his dad was coming. What was he supposed to do? He was going to be caught! Just as the door began to open he remembered he was still wearing the watch. He quickly pressed the button, closed all the files, and then ran over and sat in the chair on the other side of the room.

He pressed the button again, and Cornelius walked in. "Okay, I'm back. I just have to set this thing to download and then we can head home." He said as he made his way towards the computer. He placed the chip in the computer and then turned back towards the door. "Let's go home."

Wilbur got up and walked behind Cornelius trying to hide the worry on his face. Why couldn't he have just listened to his dad for once! Why was it that he always ended up finding out stuff that he should know nothing about! If Champ found out he would kill him! And there was no way he wasn't going to find out, he could read his mind!

He was doomed!

* * *

Cobra angrily waited in his office. He couldn't believe this. It had been almost a week since he'd given the order, but he still didn't have Emely in his clutches. He knew he could no longer rely on Terrance. He'd have to send someone else to handle this. The door opened and a man wearing a ninja mask walked in. "Shadow, reporting for duty."

"I'm glad you're here." Cobra said. Shadow was one of the few operatives he had that was a genuine super and not a clone. "I need you to fetch something for me tomorrow. There's a certain super that I want captured."

Cobra turned his computer around and showed him a picture of Emely. The masked man took out a kunai and spin it around his finger. "Dead or Alive."

"I just need her brain tissues, I don't care if she's alive or not."

"Dead it is."

* * *

**A/N: Been a long time since I updated this story, and don't know if anyone is actually still reading it. My excuse? I combination of writers block and college stuff. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember to Read and Review!**


	10. School Rumble

Wilbur was nervous to say the least. The fact that he discovered something he wasn't supposed to was bad enough. But the fact that he had discovered the secret of someone who already didn't like him AND could put him in a coma, was just plain frightening. Luckily, Champ hadn't showed up for school the past few days. Hopefully he wouldn't show up today either.

Tomorrow was the ball, so if he could just make it past tomorrow, he could use the weekend to think of a way out of this. "Yo Wilbur, something wrong? You look totally spaced out." Pete said waving his hand in front of his friends face. "We need to focus man. How are we supposed to beat the seniors in dodge ball?"

Wilbur snapped out of his thoughts and then sighed. "We probably aren't. Their already ahead of us, I think we can kiss that week off goodbye." Wilbur said leaning on his arm.

"Way to give up without a fight! Do you know what we could do with a week off? We'd be able to goof off without having to worry about some cop asking us if we're supposed to be in school!" He said placing his hands on the table. "We'll be totally untouchable."

Wilbur had to admit, that week off sounded nice, and they were in second place. Maybe they could pull a comeback. However, it seemed unlikely. The seniors were both bigger and stronger than they were. "Okay, if we lose dodge ball we could still have a chance to win by winning in the paintball competition."

"You know if you two actually spent more time studying then you did planning to get out of school you'd probably have better grades." Violet said rolling her eyes.

They both smiled. "Where's the fun in that?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, it's way more fun being out of school than in." Pete added.

They hard the revving on an engine and then turned towards the window. Champ drove up on his bike and Wilbur gulped. Why couldn't he have just stayed home for two more days? He saw someone else riding on the back and hoped it wasn't Rex. One of them was bad enough, but both of them were just terrifying.

"Man, that Champ guy is one cool dude. He's probably even more popular with the girls than you are Wilbur." Pete said elbowing his friend.

Wilbur frowned. "What's so cool about him anyway?" He grumbled.

Vi looked down at him. "Well, he is tall, dark, and kind of handsome. Plus he has the bike, he's a senior, and he actually has a job. I'd say that's pretty school."

"He's just a showoff."

"Aw, don't be jealous Wilbur." She said smirking at him. Wilbur stuck his tongue out at her. The person in the back took their helmet off and they saw that it was Megumi. She turned towards Champ and waved as he revved the engine and then drove off. Wilbur let out a sigh of relief. He was just dropping Megumi off. That meant he was safe for another day. "Now her, I don't get what's so cool about her." Vi said pouting.

Wilbur smirked. "Don't be jealous Vi. She is kind of a rock star after all. Plus boys kind of like that rough and tough tomboy thing."

Vi scoffed. "I am NOT jealous of her."

"It's written all over your face." Wilbur said.

Pete laid back in his chair. "Maybe we'll get to see a girl fight. I'm putting my money on Megumi." Violet glared at him. "Sorry Vi, Megumi is kind of a badass."

"I wonder what's up with Champ though. He hasn't shown up to school in like three days. I wonder where he goes off too." Violet said curiously.

Wilbur wondered about that as well. He knew he couldn't assume the worst just because of his parents, but it did strike him a suspicious. He'd have to try and find out what exactly he was up to later. "So, how are the plans for the Ball going?" Pete asked.

Wilbur turned back to him. "My mom has been freaking out about it. She won't even let me wear my shoes in the house because she thinks I'm going to track dirt." He said.

"It's hectic around my house too. Jake asked Emely out and now she keeps on asking me advice about what to wear and how to act around boys. And Flame is just… Flame." Violet said.

"Jake? Isn't he that new kid with the skateboard?" Pete asked. "He's all the freshman girls are talking about. I have to say Wilbur, you got a lot of competition with the ladies now."

Wilbur looked confused. "Jake? He's barely said two words to anyone besides Emely, how can he be so popular with the girls?"

"Chicks dig the cool silent types." Pete said shrugging his shoulders.

"If you say so." Violet rolled her eyes. She knew Jake wasn't a strong silent type, he was just too shy to talk to anyone else but Emely. She supposed it made sense though. For a person who was too shy to talk to girls, a mind reader was a perfect match for him.

"Still, kind of sucks that even a freshman found a date before me. I don't get it. I'm cool, I'm handsome, the girls should be all over me." Pete said.

"You're humble too." Violet said sarcastically. "You want to go with me? Just as friends. It's not like either of us are going to find a date by tomorrow anyway."

Pete shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Normally Wilbur would be having a total meltdown, but it wasn't like they were going on an actual date. They were just going as friends. Besides, Wilbur knew Pete had no romantic interest in Violet. "So now that that's settled, why don't we try and figure out how to win spirit week!" Pete said.

* * *

Jake nervously waited outside of the girl's locker room for Emely. The school day was practically over, but she had wanted to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She had been in the relay race and managed to work up quite a sweat. "E-Emely, are you almost done in there?" He asked looking around. He didn't want anyone thinking he was trying to peek into the girl's locker room.

"Would you relax? I'm pretty sure no one is coming." She said. "You don't have to wait outside for me you know. You could just go wait with Vi and Flame. I don't think anything bad is going to happen in the next five minutes."

Jake frowned. Something bad always happened whenever you thought they would not. He crossed his arms and looked around again to make sure nothing was there. "Ah!" Jake heard her scream from inside and quickly turned around and pushed the door opened.

"What's wrong?"

He stopped when he saw her on the floor. It looked like she had simply slipped. He saw she was wearing no shirt and immediately turned red. Emely hurled her shoe at him. "Get out!" She yelled. He quickly ducked and then turned around and slammed the door behind him. His heart was beating out of his chest. That was the first time he had seen a girl in a bra. It had been so… small. "They are not small!" Emely shouted.

"I'm sorry! I thought something was wrong!" He said panicking. He wondered who would kill him first, Flame or Dash. He hoped it was Dash. At least that way it would be quick.

"Stop worrying, I'm not going to tell anybody."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Jake. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

He let out a sigh and then leaned up against the wall. "I'm just going to keep my eyes shut until you come out." He said trying to change his skin back to normal. He was glad the hallways seemed to be empty already. "Stupid powers…"

"Ah!"

He heard another scream and looked up. Had she fallen again? He knocked on the door with the back of his hand. He didn't hear anything. "Emely, are you okay?" He got up and looked towards the door. He had a bad feeling about this. He reached forward and tried to opened the door, but it was locked. Something was definitely wrong here. "I'm coming in!" He lifted his foot and then kicked the door down.

He looked in and saw someone holding a knife to Emely's throat. "Damn, so much for doing this the easy way." The man said smirking evilly. Jake looked angry and was ready to charge. "Don't even think about it! You make one move and I'll slit her throat!"

"Don't listen to him! Shoot him! Shoot him in the face!" Emely shouted.

"And you be quiet before I- Ouch!"

Shadow winced as Emely bit down onto his arm. Jake quickly shot his tongue out and whipped him across his face. He stepped back and grabbed his face and Emely turned around and pushed him back with her powers. He slammed into the wall behind him. "You cheeky little brats! I'm going to-"

He stopped when he saw Jake jumping at him. Jake kicked out aiming right at his head, but he suddenly disappeared. "Who is that guy? How did he get in here?" Jake asked.

"I don't know! He just showed up out of nowhere and grabbed me! I think he's teleporting!" She said as they stood back to back.

"Come here you stupid little brat!" They both looked up and saw Shadow diving towards them with a sword in his hand. Jake turned and pushed Emely out of the way and then stepped back barely avoiding his sword. He jumped forward and tackled Shadow knocking him to the ground.

"Who are you?" Jake asked as he struggling to pin Shadow to the ground.

"They call me Shadow! Not that you'll live long enough to tell anyone!" He quickly flipped Jake over so that he was on top and then lifted his sword.

Emely tried to think of something but couldn't. She couldn't throw anything at them, or she might hit Jake. She watched as Shadow lifted his sword and tried to stab Jake. "Die boy!" Shadow yelled swinging down.

Jake suddenly shot his tongue out and wrapped it around Shadow's throat. He tightened it and began choking him. "You first!" Shadow dropped his sword and tried to pry Jake's tongue from his throat, but couldn't. Suddenly they both vanished.

Emely looked around at the now destroyed locker room but didn't see them. "This is bad, this is very, very bad." She said running out of the room. She had to hurry and tell her sister, or Vi, or anybody!

* * *

Shadow and Jake appeared over the gym floor and hit the ground hard. They both tumbled away from each other but Shadow quickly got up. He rubbed his head and cursed. He looked over at Jake who was grabbing his head. "You should have stayed out of the way. I only want the girl, not you."

"I'm not letting you take her!" Jake said standing up. "If you want her, you have to get by me."

Shadow smirked. He could have just teleported back to the locker room. Emely couldn't have gotten that far, but this boy really seemed to think he could beat him. It was amusing. "You, stop me? I wouldn't even need my powers to beat a pitiful fool like you." He said as he threw his sword away. "I'll toy around with you for a bit before I kill the girl."

Jake looked nervous and put his fist up. He had never been in a fistfight before. Shadow laughed at him. "Look are you. I don't even think you'll be able to touch me." Jake ran at him and tried to punch him, but Shadow easily avoided his fist and then punched Jake across the face. "This isn't even a fair fight." Shadow said smiling evilly.

Jake punched at him again but Shadow ducked and then punched him in the stomach. He threw a roundhouse kick knocking Jake right off his feet. "Get up boy. I'm not done with you yet." Shadow said as he pulled his sleeves up. "I haven't had this much fun assassinating someone in years."

Jake jumped back up to his feet and ran back at Shadow. He shot his tongue out but Shadow grabbed it. He pulled Jake towards him and then kneed him in the stomach. Jake bent over grabbed his stomach. "Ah, ah, no powers." Shadow said as he grabbed Jake's shirt. He punched Jake knocking him off his feet again.

Jake groaned and rubbed his head. Clearly fist fighting was not his strong suit. He needed to used his powers. He quickly got up and began spitting slime at Shadow. Shadow quickly vanished leaving behind a panicking Jake. Where had he gone? "Behind you." Jake turned around but saw nothing. "Fool."

He felt Shadow kicked him from behind. "I can't believe how stupidly honest you are. You actually believed me when I said I was behind you. I'm you ENEMY you idiot." He said laughing. "Oh well. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything from a mere child. It's about time I end this." He teleported across the gym and then picked up his sword.

Jake tried to get up, but he teleported back and stepped on top of him. He pointed his sword at his forward and pricked it. Jake felt a trickle of blood on his forehead. "I wonder if your insides are as ugly as you're outsides." Jake tried to think quickly, but he didn't see any way out of this.

Was he going to die here? Being cut open like a frog? Without being able to make Cobra pay for what he'd done? "Hey! Get off him!" A fireball hit Shadow knocking him off his feet. Jake looked over and saw Flame and Connor, both wearing masks, standing near the gym doors. Flame shot fire towards Shadow who jumped away.

He glared at them. "Damn it." He thought about going outside, but he knew they had either taken Emely away, or had her protected. He wasn't going to be able to capture her, not today at least. He'd have to retreat for today and try again some other time. "Next time we meet frog boy, I end you." He said before vanishing away.

Connor cursed and kicked the wall beside him, and Flame ran over to check on Jake. She knelt down beside him. He was covered in bruises up and had a black eye. She also noticed the cut on his forehead. "Man, he really did a number on you. Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing really hurts but my pride." He said frowning. "Is Emely okay?"

Flame nodded. "She's outside with Megumi and Violet." She held her hand out and he reached up and took it. She pulled him up. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. You did a great job for your first time. You protected Emely, and you held him off long enough for us to get here."

Connor looked around for any signs that the assassin might still be around, but didn't find anything. "He's gone, and since we're all on alert he probably ain't comin back." Connor said.

"We'll take him down next time." Flame said.

* * *

Champ walked down the hall with a frown on his face. He'd come to pick up Susan, but had been told by the woman at the front desk that she was in the principal's office. He wondered what type of trouble she could have gotten into. She was only five. Then again he's gotten into plenty of trouble when he was her age. He walked up to the office and then knocked. "Come in."

He opened the door and then walked in. He saw a middle aged man who he assumed was the principal sitting behind a large desk. In front of the desk was Susan who was sitting in a chair and pouting. "Hey, I'm Champ. I'm one of Susan's legal guardians." He had gotten used to not saying brother, even though he wanted to.

Champ had never told Susan who she or her parents were. As far as she knew, she was just an orphan who lived at the daycare. Just because he didn't have a chance to become normal didn't mean he had to do the same to her. Hopefully she would never find out and her powers would never come. That way she had a shot at living a normal life.

The principal nodded. "Mr. Tillman, we've been expecting you, please have a seat. Unfortunately, we have some grim news regarding young Susan here. She got herself into quite a lot of trouble this morning with Mr. Barton." He pointed over to the man with glasses in standing beside then desk. He guessed that must have been Susan's teacher.

Champ sighed and then sat down next to Susan. "What did you do runt?" He asked. She remained silent and just pouted. She seemed ticked off for some reason.

The principal sighed. "There was an incident this morning in class and young Susan here was upset. At recess today she managed to sneak out of the gate and… well she-"

"She hotwired my car and crashed it into the lake!" Mr. Barton yelled.

Champ looked down at Susan. He ran his hands over his face. "Susan, why would you do something like that?" He asked. She looked down at the ground. She seemed like she was already on the verge of crying. He hated seeing her cry. "_Susan, please tell me, I promise I won't get mad._"

She looked back up when she heard his voice in her head. She wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit. "He called me a lost cause. He said it was because I didn't have parents."

"What?" Champ glared up at the teacher.

The principal frowned. "Is that true Bernie?" He asked.

"Of course not. She is always telling lies like that. It's a wonder she can-" Champ got up and grabbed the front of his shirt. "What are you doing?"

He slammed him against the wall. "You're lying! Tell me the truth!"

The teacher looked nervous. "Maybe something similar to that slipped out by acci-" Champ slammed him against the wall again. He lifted his fist but quickly thought of the repercussions. If he had gotten into a fight with one of her teachers, she could be kicked out of school.

He let him go and then turned towards the principal. "I want her transferred out of his class."

"Of course." The principal said nodding. "And we'll be having a meeting about Mr. Barton as well." He said glaring at the teacher. "But there's still the matter of the car."

"I'll send a bill." Champ turned and walked out and Susan quickly followed him. As they walked down the hall he looked down at her. "If he says anything else, or even looks at you wrong, you tell me. Understand?"

She shook her head yes. She still looked sad though. Before he could ask what was wrong she spoke. "Why don't I have parents?" Champ was totally caught off guard. He knew she would ask him this one day, but he didn't think it would be so soon. "All the other kids have parents. Even the kids at the daycare have parents. How come I don't?"

He tried to think of an answer. "Well… I don't really know."

She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Auntie said you used to have parents. What were they like?"

He should have seen that coming. "My mom was a very sweet woman. She always tucked me in, and read me to sleep. She was strict too though. She used to hit me on the head like this-" He lightly bumped her head with his fist and she giggled. "-when I did something wrong."

She smiled. At least he was cheering her up. "What about your dad?"

He scratched the back of his head. "He was kind of cold. Barely even talked to me. Everything he did had some alternative purpose to it. But he did care about me. He always made me work hard for something. Never wanted to take the easy way out." That was one thing he was glad his father did. Champ had never had it easy. He'd had to work hard for everything he got, and that made him strong.

"They sound pretty cool." Susan said smiling.

"I bet your parents were really cool too." He said. He hoped that wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. They walked outside to the parking lot and went to his car. "Wait a second, how did you manage to hotwire that car?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders. Climbed into the car and then sat in the driver's seat. "I don't really know. He left the door unlocked and then I put my hand on the ignition like this." She placed her hand over the keyhole and then sparks flew around her hand. The car suddenly started up. "Like that."

Champ looked down in shock. It couldn't be could it? He was sure if she had powers they would have shown themselves by now! She took her hand off and the car turned off. She then placed it back on and the car started again. "Hey Champ, I got the magic touch!" She said happily. She saw the look on his face and got worried. "Did I do something wrong."

He quickly shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just… we have to go. I have to pick someone up from school." She nodded and then crawled into the back seat. He got in and tried to hide his panic. Cobra was talking young supers, if she started developing powers it would only be a matter of time before he come for her.

Cobra looked at Shadow with pure fury in his eyes. "You fool! If you hadn't spent your sweet time toying with the boy we would have the girl in our hands now!" He said slamming his hands on the table. He wanted to strangle Shadow, but he was already shorthanded. He could not afford to waste anymore of his minions.

Shadow kneeled down. "I'm so sorry sir. I promise next time I'll get the job done."

"Next time you won't be left alone to make such foolhardy decisions. Call in the rest of your team."

Shadow looked angry. "The rest of the team? Sir, I don't need the rest of the-"

"This isn't a suggestion! The rest of the team is going in! End of discussion!"

"But a group that big will surely be noticed by others, and we're supposed to be in hiding." Shadow argued.

Cobra grew an evil smile across his face. "Exactly. Tomorrow is the Robinson Ball, and what better way to get people to hate the supers, than to have them fight and ruin it?" He said. "You and your team get ready. You're going to be crashing the Robinson Ball."


	11. The Robinson Ball

Wilbur looked in the mirror and straightened up his tie. He wasn't sure to take Tallulah's advice on a tuxedo, they were so old school, but the girl obviously knew her fashion. He didn't liked to brag, too much anyway, but he looked pretty handsome. Today was finally it, the day of the ball. After this maybe this whole thing with Vi and Megumi would finally blow over. All he had to do was get through tonight.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Cornelius said as he walked in. He was dressed in a suit and tie. "Wow, so you decided to go with the tux. You look pretty sharp son."

Wilbur turned around and smiled. "I know, I look like a super spy or something right?" He asked as he struck a pose. "Call me Robinson, Wilbur Robinson."

Cornelius chuckled. "So agent Robinson, how did the dodge ball game go today? Did you guys win that week off?" He asked.

Wilbur sighed. "No, the seniors beat us. We almost had them though. If it wasn't for Connor I'm sure we would have been able to pull off a win." He said. "So, how was work?"

"Same as always, testing knew inventions, helping out the interns, and filing top secret projects." He said pushing his glasses up. "Anyhow, we need to get going. It's almost time to let for the party to start and you know the whole family has to be there."

Wilbur had almost forgotten about that. Every year his dad gave a short speech during the party. It was nothing big, just thanking everyone for coming and wishing for them to have a good time. He got up and began following his father. "So, anything knew with the supers?" Wilbur asked.

Cornelius never told him exactly who the supers were, but he did give him bits and pieces of info. He figured it couldn't hurt since Wilbur knew so much already. "Well, nothing really important happened. We ran a few tests and logged some data. That's about it."

"Tests? I didn't know you ran test on them. Seems kind of weird doesn't it?"

"We didn't run test on them. We just had them use their powers so we could see how they work. There was a new super brought in last night and we needed to get an idea of how their powers functioned."

"Wait, so there's another person on the team?"

Cornelius shook his head. "No, they're not joining the team. We just wanted to make sure their powers wouldn't go haywire or anything."

So there was a new super around. He was honestly a little curious about who it was. He already knew about the team and their parents. Wait, Megumi said her little brother didn't get his powers yet. Maybe he was talking about him.

"Hey, stop trying to figure out who it is." Cornelius said.

"How do you know I was trying to do that?" Wilbur asked.

"Because I know you." He answered. "Now let's get going."

* * *

Flame sat alone at a table and watched her friends all talking with their dates. Emely had dragged Jake off somewhere so they could get away from Dash, Violet was talking with Pete and Emely as they waited for Wilbur to arrive, and her parents had met up with some of the other supers to reminisce about the good old days when they were a team.

This left her all by herself, but she honestly didn't mind. She didn't feel like being bothered by anyone anyway. "Hey, why are you here by yourself?"

She turned and saw Bob standing near her. "Grandpa, you actually made it." She said smiling. She didn't get to see her grandparents much these days, so she was happy to see him.

"Yeah, you're grandmother has been pestering me about how I don't take her out anymore, so I figured why not swing by and have a good time. You know, see the family, catch up with some old friends." He said pulling out a chair.

"Well, it's good to see you." She said as he sat down next to her. "Where's grandma?"

He pointed over towards the food table. "She's talking with Sybille and Mitsuki." Flame looked over and saw Sybille and Helen talking with a Japanese woman. That must have been Megumi's mother. "Their probably complaining about me and Dash. So why are you just sitting here? Shouldn't you be out talking with your friends or dancing?"

"Nah, they're all with their dates. I don't to be a third wheel or anything."

Bob raised his eyebrow. "Where's your date?" He asked.

She sighed. "I don't have one. I was going to ask this one boy, but things got complicated, and this other guy showed up. I just figured it would be easier to go alone."

Bob nodded. "I see. Well I feel sorry for those guys for missing out on going with you." Bob said.

She smiled. "Thanks grandpa."

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me I think I need to get some food on my stomach." He looked over and then spotted a waiter. "Excuse me, waiter, over here! Could I get some of those tiny sandwiches" He called.

"I think you could afford to lay off the sandwiches pal." Flame looked surprised and then turned around and saw Champ. He was wearing a waiter's outfit and holding a tray of sandwiches. But what really surprised her was that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. She almost hadn't recognized him without them.

Bob looked angry and seemed like he was going to say something, but Flame spoke first. "Wait a second, you're a waiter?" She asked in disbelief.

Champ looked down at her and nearly dropped his tray. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you would show up!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Well what did you think I would do huh? Did you think just because I didn't have a date I would just sit at home and sulk?" She asked.

"I didn't say that. I just didn't think this type of party was your thing."

Bob looked back and forth at the both of them. "Wait a minute, is he the first boy of the second boy?" He asked clearly confused. The boy did look familiar to him however.

"Who is the old man?" Champ asked looking at Bob.

"Wha- Old? I'll show you old!"

Flame sighed and decided to stop this before things got out of hand. "Grandpa, this is Champ, he goes to my school and he's on the team. Champ, this is my grandpa."

Champ looked a little surprised. "Wow, so you're Mr. Incredible, greatest hero of all time. My mother used to tell me stories about you when I was little."

"Champ huh? That's an unusual name."

Flame smirked. "His real name is Terrance."

Bob looked surprised and stared back down at him. He knew this kid looked familiar. "Terrance Timothy Tillman?" He asked. "You're his son." Bob stated.

"Aw crap…" Champ said lowering his head. He knew exactly where this was going. His day may have been Dash's archenemy, but Bob had run into him quite a few times as well.

Bob looked taken aback and Flame looked at the two suspiciously. She was definitely missing something here. "What's going on here?" She asked curiously.

Champ figured his secret was blown. Oh well, if anyone was going to spoil it why not let it be the famous hero Mr. Incredible. That seemed fitting. Bob looked at Flame with a worried expression. "Um, nothing, I just knew his parents." He said.

Flame eyed her grandfather suspiciously. Bob had never been a good liar. She decided to simply leave it alone for now. "Okay, whatever." She then turned to Champ. "So, what's with the getup?" She said smirking at his uniform.

"I've been working part time jobs for the last week to get some extra money. Cornelius said I could work as a waiter tonight, so I figured why not." He said setting the tray down.

"Is that why you've been missing school for the past week?" She asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell my aunt. She thinks I've been going to school and she'll tear me a knew one if she finds out." He said. "You look nice. Black really suits you."

"Thanks."

Bob looked back and forth at the two. "So, I think I'm just going to go and have a chat with your dad. Have fun talking you two." He said walking off.

Flame and Champ were quiet for a few seconds. "So… you want to dance?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" She asked.

He tossed the tray on the table. "I quit."

"I'm pretty sure you can't just quite on the job like that." She said smirking at him.

He shrugged. "Ah, it was just a minimum wage gig anyway. It's not like I need two weeks' notice. Now, want to dance?" He asked smiling.

"You know I'm still mad at you." She said.

He sighed. "How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? Look, I promise to not to read your mind and to never lie to you again. At least not until we get married."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah right."

"Yeah, marriage is a big step. What do you say we just start off with the dance and see where it goes from there?" He said holding his hand out.

She shook her head but took his hand. "You better not try to touch my butt, or else I'll kill you." She warned.

"That seems like a fair deal." He said as they walked to the dance floor.

* * *

"So when is Wilbur supposed to get here?" Liz asked.

Pete, Vi, and Liz all stood around the punch bowel as they waited for their friend. "I'm pretty sure he's supposed to show up soon. You know his family. They always have something crazy and weird up their sleeves." Pete explained.

Wilbur suddenly came up behind him and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Did I hear something walking about crazy and weird things?" He asked smiling.

"Right on cue." Pete said raising his cup.

"You ladies look lovely tonight." Wilbur said nodding towards Vi and Liz.

"Thanks. So what took you so long?" Violet asked. It was weird to be late to a party your family was supposed to be hosting, but the Robinson family wasn't exactly normal. Then again her family was about as far from normal as you could get, so who was she to judge.

"My parents always show up about a half an hour late. They let the party get started, come out and thank everyone, all that good stuff." He said.

"So, where's you date?" Pete said elbowing him. "Did she wise up and ditch you?"

"Very funny. I think Megumi is back stage with the rest of her band. Their supposed to be playing right after my dad thanks everyone." Wilbur said as they turned and began looking towards the stage.

They saw Megumi pacing back and force in front of the stage. She seemed like she was panicking. "She looks worried. Is something wrong?" Liz asked.

"Ah, she's probably just nervous about performing." Pete concluded. "This is the Robinson Ball after all, and I'm pretty sure I spotted a music scout here or something."

Wilbur shook his head. "No, she's performed for crowds way bigger than this one. Besides, she doesn't know about the music scout yet." His dad had asked the scout to come as a surprise since he was sure he'd like Megumi's music. "Something is diffidently wrong."

He headed toward the stage and the others followed. As they got closer Megumi looked up and spotted them. "Oh, hey Wilbur. Look, I'm sorry but this really isn't a good time." She said.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur asked.

"The drummer quite on us, he just decided to quit right out of the blue! Who does that?" She said frustrated. "We're supposed to be on in like five minutes."

"Oh, that's bad." Vi said. "Isn't there anyone else you know who can play the drums?"

"Yeah, but they'll never get here in time." Megumi said sighing. She turned around and kicked the stage. "I don't believe this! This was supposed to be our big break!"

Everyone was silent. They felt sorry for her, but it wasn't as if they could do anything. Pete looked around and then slowly raised his hand. "Um… I could play."

"What?" Megumi said turning around.

"I play drums. I could fill in for you guys." He said.

She shook her head. "I really appreciate Pete, but I don't think that'll work. We've practiced for this for weeks. Even if you can play, I don't think you're ready for something like this."

Pete shrugged. "If you say so."

"Wait a second! I know Pete may not be much but you're kind of in a tight spot here. Why not give him a chance and see if it works out?" Wilbur asked.

She turned back towards Pete. "Do you even know any of our songs?"

"I know a few of them." He said.

She looked at him and seemed conflicted. Finally she sighed. "Well, you're better than nothing I guess. C'mon, we need to show you the notes!" She said pulling him off.

They watched as she dragged Pete back stage. Violet stood beside Wilbur and looked worried. "You know this will probably be a disaster right?" She asked.

"Aw c'mon, It could work out." He said.

"Nope, I think Vi is right. This looks like it'll be a disaster." Liz added.

"You guys need to learn how to be more optimistic." He said crossing his arm.

The curtain of the stage suddenly opened and revealed Cornelius. The band was behind him and looked like they were going over some last minute changes with each other. Cornelius held his microphone up and began speaking. "Hello everyone, it's great to see you here." He greeted. Everyone clapped and cheered when they saw the 'Man of the Future' before them.

"Man, I forget how popular your dad is." Violet said impressed by the applause.

"Yeah, I guess when your around him so much the whole greatest inventor of all time thing wears off on you." Wilbur said.

Cornelius waited for the crowd to die down. "First of all I just want to thank everyone for being able to make it out here. The Robinson Ball wouldn't be anything without everyone coming here to support it, and I want you all to know how much we appreciate that support. I also want everyone to have a good time. Eat, dance, and enjoy yourselves."

As Cornelius kept talking Megumi's little brother, Tobio, slowly grabbed a whole chocolate cake and then slid it off the table. He ran across the room with amazing speed and then hid underneath a table where Susan was waiting. "Whoa, you really do have super speed." She said amazed. "But are you sure we're not going to get in trouble for taking this?"

"It's not fun if we don't get in trouble. Besides, Mr. Robinson said to eat and enjoy ourselves." He said as he grabbed a handful of cake. Susan shrugged and then grabbed some cake as well.

"And with that, I would now like to introduce the band from our very own Todayland Highschool, Screaming Sonic." Cornelius finished. He began to step aside. Megumi sighed. This was it. They were going to play at the Robinson ball, the biggest party of the year.

Right before she was about to start, something shocking happened. Shadow appeared on the stage behind Cornelius and then stuck a sword to his throat. "I'm afraid the show isn't going to start just yet Mr. Robinson." The crowd gasps and looked confused. Was this supposed to be part of the show?

None of the supers could believe what was going on here. They knew that Cobra was getting bold, but to make a move at the Robinson Ball, with all of them there, it was crazy. "I hope you can forgive me and my friends for showing up uninvited."

Friends, where were the others. Megumi lifted her guitar and prepared to strike Shadow from behind, but suddenly a large man jumped down landing on the stage. He turned around and held up his hand before blasting a stream of flames onto the rest of the stage. Everyone began screaming and scrambling as four more people jumped in front of the stage.

Violet and the others were pretty sure they were clones, but there was clearly something different about them. Robots suddenly began appearing from the doors and windows. "We'll be crashing the Robinson Ball now if you don't mind." Shadow said laughing.

Everyone began desperately trying to flee, but the robots were waiting at every exit. Dash looked around angrily. Why did it have to be now? _"Champ, can you hear me?"_ He thought.

"_Loud and clear._"

"_I need you link me up with everybody! The team, the parents, all the supers here!_" Dash ordered.

_"Done, everyone should be able hear your thoughts." _

_"Listen up everyone, I want Mitsuki and Kyra to get Emely and get her out of here. Jake, you go with them. Everyone else find a safe place to change and then join the fight!" _

Before Emely even had a chance to argue Champ's aunt ran over and picked them both up under her arms. Megumi's mother followed them as they headed towards the door. Two of the robots quickly jumped in their way, but Champ's aunt took a deep breath, and then blew out a blast of air from her mouth. The powerful blast of air knocked the robots back and smashed them through the door.

Shadow saw what was going on and frowned. "Do NOT let her escape!" He yelled. One of the clones jumped up and began flying towards them. Megumi's mother quickly turned around and pulled out two guns. She figured at the clone, but it suddenly the clone's skin turned into diamond and the bullets bounced off as if they were made of rubber.

"Damn." Megumi's mother cursed. 

The clone flew down towards her but suddenly they heard a loud roar. Rex jumped up from the crowd and then punched the clone as hard as he could. It went flying back and crashed back into the stage. Shadow shook his head. "Worthless clones." He said angrily. He teleported and then appeared in front of the door, cutting Kyra off. "Give me the girl!" He demanded.

Kyra quickly took a deep breath and then blew another blast of air at him, but he teleported once more. The blast missed and then he appeared in front of her. He kicked her in the chest sending her flying back. She landed and dropped Emely and Jake before hitting her head on the floor. She was out cold.

Emely shook her head and then looked up at Shadow. She began scooting away as he approached her. "Don't touch her!" Jake jumped up and kicked at Shadow who ducked.

Shadow smirked. "Didn't I already beat you yesterday boy?" He asked.

"Well then you shouldn't have a problem doing it again." Jake said glaring at him. His skin turned green and his eyes changed into that of a reptile. Since Jake could easily change his appearance, he didn't need a mask to hide his identity.

They ran at each other and began fighting and Emely quickly slipped her mask on. She suddenly felt someone lifted her up. "Hold on there lass, you're supposed to be high tailing it out of here." Connor said.

"But I can fight!" Emely said desperately. "I can help!"

A number of robots suddenly surrounded them. Connor sighed and dropped Emely to her feet. "Look like we ain't got much of a choice but to fight." He said turning his skin to steel.

Meanwhile on the stage Pete coughed and stayed low trying not to inhale the smoke. He had no idea what had just happened, but he knew he needed to get out of here. He looked around to see if he could spot Megumi or her other band member. He saw her figure in the smoke and was going to call out to her.

He suddenly heard something and looked up to see that the stage lights had caught on fire, and they were beginning to fall. "Hey, look out!" He said running forward. He tackled Megumi to the ground second before one of the lights crashed to the ground. He laid on top of her and coughed. "That was close."

Megumi shook her head and then looked up. More light were falling right towards them. "Get out of the way!" She said shoving him aside. She took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as she could destroying the light right before they were crushed. She then began coughing. She had inhaled way too much smoke just now. "Y-you're a super?"

Megumi looked over at Pete who had a shocked expression on his face. She mentally cursed at herself. He had seen her. Her parents were going to kill her. But it wasn't like she could just let them be crushed and die. "Oh man, this is bad. Listen, you can't tell anyone about that you just saw." She said before pulling out her mask. She didn't have time for this.

"Wait, where are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to go kick that guys ass!" She said angrily. "You go find a safe place!"

She quickly ran forward through the smoke. She jumped out and then kicked one of the clones in the back. If stumbled forward but then turned around and glared at her. Megumi pulled her staff out and began twirling it around in her finger. "Bring it on!" She shouted. The clone suddenly stretched its arms around and nearly punched Megumi in the face.

Megumi moved aside and dodged as the clone kept stretching out and trying to strike her. "Oh c'mon, that's not fair! That power is like over fifty years old!" She said as she ran forward. She began striking the clone with her staff. One of the other clones ran at her from behind, but Rex jumped up on stage cutting it off. "Hey, Rex, didn't think you'd show up." Megumi said.

He simply growled and then rushed at the clone. He punched it in the face a few times, but it suddenly grabbed his fist. It punched Rex back and sent him stumbling backward. Megumi was also head and stumbled back until she was back to back with Rex. "This may be a little heard that I thought. Wanna switch?" She asked.

Rex grunted and then two quickly switched opponents. The first clone stretched it's arms out and tried to hit Rex, but he easily grabbed it's arm and smiled. He pulled the clone towards him and then began spinning it around. He then threw it up into the air and it smashed into the ceiling.

Megumi fought the slightly larger and more powerful cone with ease. It was bigger and stronger, but it was much slower. She screamed and the clone covered it's ears in pain. Megumi then ducked and Rex jumped over her and punched the clone in the face. "Wow, we make an awesome team." She said smiling. Rex smirked back at her. They did make a pretty good team.

Dash and Megumi's father quickly rushed around the room dismantling as many robots as they could. Dash ran up beside his old friend. "Hey Takeda, you're looking a little tired there. Getting slow in your old age?" Dash taunted.

"I'm still fast enough to run circles around you." He said smirking. This was just like old times.

"I don't know dad, I think I'm faster than both of you." They looked over and saw Megumi's little brother running beside them. He was wearing a mask.

"Tobio? Where did you get that?" He asked.

"I borrowed it from you're drawer." He said smiling.

Takeda frowned. "You need to go find a safe place to hide. This place is dangerous."

Tobio pouted. "Aw c'mon, it's not like these stupid robots can even touch me. Watch this." He said running forward. He circled around a group of robots about to attack some citizens and then stopped in front of them. He dropped an armful of screws and bolts and the robots fell apart in pieces. "Ta-da!"

Dash shook his head. "You're boy is definitely fast, but he's a rookie. Why don't we show him how real speedsters get it done." Dash ran forward and then began circling around a large robot. A small tornado formed around it and it was lifted into the air.

Takeda stopped and then shot a bolt of lightning at the robot. It blew up and scraps of metal flew everywhere. "And that, is how you get it done son."

Flame shot a ball of fire at another large robot but it didn't seem to be doing any damage. Champ teleported behind it and then blasted it, but it turned around and swatted him away like a fly. Flame flew over to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The robot charged at them but Bob quickly stepped in its path and stopped it. They attempted to push each other back but seemed deadlocked. "This must be one high tech robot, it's way stronger than it looks." Bob said struggling. The robot's stomach suddenly opened and revealed a giant laser. "Uh-oh."

The laser fired and sent bob crashing into a table. When the table was knocked over they could see Susan sitting on the floor. Her face was covered in chocolate. "Susan!" Champ shouted. The robot looked down at Susan and then prepared to fire. Susan burped, and then lifted her hand. Sparks flew around her hand and the robot suddenly stopped.

After a few seconds it turned around and began firing on the other robots. Both Champ and Flame looked shocked. "H-how did she do that?" Flame asked.

"She's getting stronger." Champ mumbled.

Violet had easily been able to change into her costume and was trying to take down as many robots as possible. She simply had to wait until they shot, and then placed a force field around them so the bullets bounced right back. As she placed two more force fields around their mechanical attackers, she failed to notice one of the clone sneaking up behind her.

It jumped at her but suddenly she was swept off her feet and carried out of harm's way. When she stopped she looked up and saw a masked boy carrying her. "You almost got caught back there." He said smiling at her.

"Wilbur? Wha- How did you just do that? And where did you get them mask?" She asked.

"C'mon, you know I couldn't resist getting mixed up in the super stuff." He said winking at her. "I look pretty good in the mask huh?" He asked.

Violet had so many questions of what was going on right now, but she didn't have time to answer them. The clone was heading right towards them. Megumi's mother suddenly stood in front of them. "Get down." She said lifting her two guns up.

"What's her power?" Wilbur asked.

She fired and then filled the clone full of bullet. If fell over but it was beginning to heal. It looked like it had Rex's powers. Mitsuki quickly walked over and stepped on top of the clone. "I don't have powers." She said as she lifted her gun and shot the clone in the head. She kept firing until she was sure it was dead. "I was just an assassin." That explained where Megumi got her martial arts skills.

Jake was still fighting with Shadow, and it was going just about as well as it was last time. Jake didn't stand a chance against him. He was much to skilled a fighter. But he knew he couldn't expect help from everyone else, they were all fighting their own battles. "What's the matter boy, you don't look very well." Shadow said smirking.

Jake glared at him and shot his tongue out. Shadow ducked and then threw a ninja star at him. It scratched against Jake's cheek. "OW!" He reached up and felt blood trickling down his face.

Shadow suddenly appeared in front of him and then knocked him to the ground. He stepped on top of him and lifted his sword. "Now I get to finish what I started last time." He said smiling. "Any last words? Maybe you want to beg before you die like a dog? Or would you prefer to die like a man?"

Jake glared up at him angrily. "I'm not a man, I'm an animal!" He shouted. He shot his tongue out and then grabbed Shadow around the throat. He then pulled him closer and into a head butt. Shadow fell back and dropped his sword. Before he could get up Jake got to his feet and grabbed his foot.

"What the-" Jake threw Shadow sending him crashing into a nearby table. Shadow prepared to teleport out of the way, but Jake suddenly jumped up and then landed down on his chest. Shadow spit out blood as Jake began to punch him. He was going completely wild.

Emely slammed a robot to the ground and then turned and saw Jake. He seemed like he was in a complete state of rage. "Jake, I think you got him!" She said trying to stop him. He wasn't listening. "Jake!" She shouted. He was still punching. "Jake, stop it! You're going to kill him!"

She ran over and grabbed his arm but she couldn't stop him. Helen who had just finished helping a group of citizens out saw that was happening. She stretched her arm out and then wrapped it around Jake. He yanked him away from Shadow. "Jake, you need to calm down!" She ordered.

He seemed to snap out of it once he was pulled away from Shadow. "What just happened?" He asked confused. He saw Emely and Helen looking at him concerned. "What? What did I do?"

Emely looked back at Shadow. "Um, you beat Shadow. Don't worry about the rest for now." She said making sure he was okay.

He looked confused but then suddenly looked shocked. "Look out!" He pushed her aside as Shadow lunged towards them. He cut Jake on his side with his sword and then swung at Emely. Helen quickly pulled her out of the way, but he managed to cut out a few strands of hair.

Shadow grabbed the hair and then smiled evilly. "This is more than enough." Rex ran at him and Megumi's mother began to shoot. He easily knocked away the bullets with his sword and then turned around and cut Rex in the throat. "I'll see you later, heroes."

He teleported leaving them all standing in what used to be the Robinson Ball. Emely quickly ran over to Jake. "Jake! Are you alright?!" He asked beginning to panic.

Helen bent down next to him and looked over the cut. "Don't worry, it's just a nasty flesh wound. He'll be fine." She assured.

Champ looked over at Rex whose throat was already beginning to heal. "He's fine too." Champ said patting Rex on the back.

"Well, Emely is safe, no one is dead, and we beat all the clones and robots. Does that mean we win?" Wilbur asked. Everyone looked towards him. "Oh right, I'm not supposed to be here. Just pretend I'm not here."

"Who is that?" Dash asked Violet. He already had an idea though. She smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders. Dash decided he would figure this out later. "This still isn't good. Shadow managed to get his hands on Emely's DNA. Whatever he's planning he's probably one step closer to it now."

"We have to be even more careful then before." Megumi's mother said. She then looked down and saw Tobio. "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

Kyra saw Susan and frowned. "You're not supposed to be here either! And why is there cake all over your face?!" She asked.

Susan elbowed Tobio. "I told you we would get in trouble."

"I say we stop waiting for Cobra to strike! We need to go on the offense! We need to take the fight to him!" Connor said slamming his fist together.

"And how would we do that. We have no idea where he is or what he even looks like." Flame pointed out.

Wilbur suddenly snapped his fingers. "Wait, yes we do! We already know he switched body with that machine, we just have to figure out with who! And it's obvious, the only clone he could have made during this time period was Alpha, he was the first one, remember?" He said.

Everyone looked towards him again. "Who are you?" Megumi's father asked.

"I'll check him out." Champ said as his eyes began to glow.

Wilbur looked terrified. He was about to read his mind. "No, wait a second-" Wilbur could feel Champ quickly reading his mind. After a few seconds it stopped and Wilbur looked worried. What exactly had he found out. Champ then glared at him. "Champ, calm down…"

"Robinson!" Champ shouted furiously. His eyes and hands began glowing. He looked like he wanted to tear Wilbur limb from limb. "You read my file! You little bastard!" He ran at Wilbur ready to blast him to bits.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long update. I had a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter and i must have re-written it like a dozen times. I hope you guys like It. I know it was kind of face pace and there was a lot going on at once, but I wanted it to be kind of hectic. I hope it wasn't too much to keep up with. **


End file.
